


Lyrics on the Desk

by PhxbicHood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Niall, Depressed Niall, Eventual Smut, F/M, Famous Harry, Fighting, Fluff, Harry Is Oblivious, Homosexual slurs, Ireland, Liam blushes a lot around Zayn, Liam is shy, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Model Zayn, Music, Mutual Pining, Narry - Freeform, Nerd Liam, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall and Liam get bullied a lot, Niall is such a fanboy everyone knows it, Niall likes to vandalize school property, Niall thinks Harry is his soulmate, Niall wishes Harry would notice him, Pining, Popstar Harry, Rich Niall, Some dark themes, Top Harry, Unrequited Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Zayn and Louis are flirts, alternative universe, grieving harry, harry likes niall, lyrics, running in circles with those two, so is Niall, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhxbicHood/pseuds/PhxbicHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is the only openly gay person in his school. Everyone avoids him like the plague, except his best friend Liam Payne who gets the same treatment for being the smartest kid in school. They both go to a Boarding school in Ireland, where excitement is sure to ensue. Harry Styles is a Pop icon and extremely gorgeous and Niall is quick to admit it. So when Harry decides it's time to take a break from music and focus on school again. Niall isn't all too thrilled, until he finds out he's going to attend Niall's school. With his overly adorable and mysterious two best friends of course. Slight Ziam.</p><p>This is also on my wattpad account PhxbicHood!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1 Niall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first story on Archive of our own and also my first fanfic. I love Narry and I had this idea in my head for a long time so I wanted to put it up! I plan on updating this every other week but it just depends on school and other things! I hope you like it and all that good stuff! Thanks for checking my stuff out it means a lot.

“Niall you can’t keep getting into fights every time someone sends a bad name your way. If you keep this up I’m going to have to expel you. We have been through this I don’t know how many times but it means you need to shape up ok?”

 

 

“Yes headmaster Cowell.” Niall looked down at his entwined hands, his pride had been shot. He couldn’t believe himself. The last time he was in that office getting very same lecture he swore he was a changed man. He made everyone even his best friend Liam believe he was going to stop letting them get to him. Yet here he was sitting in that same hard brown chair, next to the guy who had called him yet another new gay slur.

 

 

As he reflected on his dare he say it; recklessness, a new sound permeated the silence. The boy next to him started laughing as if this were all some huge joke.

 

 

“As for you, Sawyer,” Headmaster Cowell gave him a convincing stern glare. “I have put up with your constant poking fun at this poor boy. He was brave enough to come out to the whole school and all you can do is say rude things and pressure him. I could have expelled you right on the spot the first time you did it. This school has a no bully tolerance and I should have gotten rid of you but I decided to give you another chance. For now you are suspended for two weeks from these grounds. You will pack your things and meet your family car outside.”

 

 

He was interrupted when Sawyer jumped up in outrage. “You can’t do that! My family practically owns this school! They wouldn’t care if I called this freak a couple names or something!”

 

 

“Yes I can and I have. I already spoke to your mother and she is most appalled by your actions. She arranged for you to be picked up from this school in your family car. Now go back to your dorms and pack your things.” Cowell told him. He stared him in the eye, daring him to try something again. Niall was getting a kick out of the scene unfolding before him. Little Sawyer Smith son of the man who owned half of Ireland was finally being told no and he just loved it! Though he knew that he would probably be getting it worse, when Sawyer turned to look at him.

 

 

“You!” He growled out. He pointed his finger accusatorily at Niall. “I swear I’m gonna-“

 

 

“Going to what?” Headmaster Cowell spoke up. “Don’t make me have to call the police Mr.Smith”

 

 

“Whatever!” He shouted and stormed out of the office. He yanked the door open and stepped outside pulling the door shut with a little more force then needed. A few seconds later the loud bang of the office door signaled he had gone and left them in an awkward fit of silence where Niall stared at the door in shock and Cowell stared at Niall.

 

 

“Why do you continue to stay here Niall?” He asked curiously. His parents had begged him countless times to just come home and find a different school to go to, but he just wouldn’t listen.

 

 

Niall considered telling him a lie of some sort, but after a few seconds and having not come up with anything he decided to just let him know why he ached to stay at this school for so long. “My whole family has been coming to this school. The Horan legacy would be ruined if I just up and left like that.”

 

 

“But Niall don’t you believe that sometimes your safety is a little more important?” He was beyond confused. Niall had always said he wouldn’t grow up to be like anyone he knew, so why would this matter?

 

 

“My family is a big part of who I am. Just because I want to actually follow my dreams and not become a billionaire business man doesn’t mean I want to cut all ties with them.” He sounded appalled which he should feel of course. No matter how much he liked that old man, he would never let anyone get in between him and his ways of life. No way. No doubt about it.

 

 

“Fine then, but just be careful ok? I know a lot of people don’t like you or want to like you, but don’t get into any more fights ok?” He told Niall.

 

 

Niall jumped up, in completely different fashion from Sawyer of course. “I promise I’ll try my best from now on Simon!” He chirped.

 

 

“It’s Headmaster Cowell to you Niall.” He said with slight amusement in his voice.

 

 

“Yeah Yeah.” He waved it off and started walking towards the door. Right before he opened it Cowell stopped him again.

 

 

“Oh and Niall?” He spoke.

 

 

“Yes?” He raised an eyebrow, though it wouldn’t do very much good considering he was still facing the door.

 

 

“I’ll see you after school starting Monday to start your detention.” He laid the bombshell on thick. The humor was extremely apparent in his voice. Niall knew it would be coming, he had just hoped for a moment that Simon could quite possibly have forgotten about punishing him.

 

 

Without another word Niall leisurely walked out of the office with a lazy grin on his face. The three secretaries were extremely confused by the lack of anger in his motives, but they had bigger things to worry about. Not only would the son of the person who pretty much gives them paychecks out of school for two weeks, but they just found out three new students would be coming to this school tomorrow. New students weren’t a big thing around here so just imagine three! For starters this school is a little too much money even for rich kids and you have to be invited through an entrance exam. Which is why they were not too concerned with Niall at the moment.

 

 

Niall couldn’t believe he’d gotten away with that fight. Better yet he couldn’t believe he hadn’t been suspended. He was sure that even if Cowell was a family friend he would still suspend or even expel him. He always got detention and had to help the janitors clean everything after school. He didn’t mind just as long as he didn’t get expelled from the school. As he had said earlier he had to keep going here or everything would be a waste of time for him. He didn’t care if people called him terrible names to remind him that he was gay and had outted himself last year. Yeah he did care when people told him he wasn’t good enough to be called a Horan though which is why he always got into fights. He was actually a pretty cool guy if people would just get to know him, but that was something he could only wish for.

 

 

He spotted someone running up to him with their arm in the air. He couldn’t help the grin that grew on his face, ok so he wasn’t completely alone in this hell hole they called Summer Seconds Preparatory High School, but this was the only other person he talked to. “Hold on a second.” His best friend Liam Payne told him and grabbed his arm to stop him. He bent over and started breathing raggedly like he’d been running a mile or something, which if he had then Niall wouldn’t be surprised seeing as he was a health freak and has quite the bulk going on. You would think people would be scared of messing with Niall but the truth is that most of the people here know that Liam is a big softy and gets picked on a lot too. The first and last time he was ever in a fight he had gotten punched and backed out instantly. He told Niall later that he wouldn’t hit anyone because he’s more a pacifist than anything. He would rather be holed up in his dorm room studying or reading a book.

 

 

“Are you done over exaggerating yet?” Niall rolled his eyes jokingly and only got a chuckle from Liam and a finger extended in front of his face.

 

 

“Who did you get into a fight with this time?” Liam asked after straightening up.

 

 

“Sawyer Smith…who else?” Niall asked in a slightly defeated manner.

 

 

“How is it that I leave you for twenty minutes and you get into a fight AND get the most popular guy here suspended?” He asked in astonishment.

 

 

“Though you would think that having an LGBT activist for a mother would make him a little more…open to you.” Liam added as an afterthought.

 

 

“It wasn’t my fault!” Niall put his hand to his chest faking hurt. “Don’t you trust me?”

 

 

“Sometimes…” Liam looked at him out of the corner of his eye. They continued to walk back to the dorms; since it was a Saturday and no classes ran at that time, until Niall’s stomach rumbled loud enough for the both of them to hear. Liam sighed and looked at the watch around his wrist before making a change in route and going back inside the school.

 

 

“Hey where are you going Liam!” Niall shouted and jogged after him to catch up with him.

 

 

“Obviously you haven’t eaten yet and the café closes in an hour. I don’t want to have to give you money to order pizza again,” He thought for a second, “Or my car.”

 

 

“I never ask for your car…” Niall grumbled finding himself again looking down at his squirming entwined hands. Liam sent him a sideways look and Niall grinned sheepishly at him. “Ok, just once, but I have to eat! I would die if I didn’t get to at least have one slice of pizza!”

 

 

“Why am I friend’s with you again?” Liam groaned.

 

 

“Because you love me of course!” Niall shouted in triumph.

 

 

“Fag.” Someone spat out as soon as those words were out of Niall’s mouth. Niall turned to see who had said that, having forgotten his promise to Headmaster Cowell already. But before he could do anything Liam had dropped his hand on his shoulder and started tugging on him forcefully towards the café.

 

 

“Just leave it.” He spoke quietly. They walked the rest of the way in silence only to speak again after they got inside and had their food in hand. Niall still wasn’t completely calm and everyone could tell by the tense grip he had on his tray.

 

 

“I wish you would have let me get a quick punch in on that jerk.” He groaned out finally.

 

 

“I presume Headmaster Cowell told you this was your last warning and made you promise to quit fighting right? So I think you should leave it. We both know it wouldn’t be a good idea to once again get in another fight after just being told not to.” Liam scolded him. Liam was like his mother away from home, and even sometimes at home too. He was always making Niall see logic when previously he was only seeing red.

 

 

“Fine mom.” Niall smirked.

 

 

“Oh sod off,” Liam glared only to start laughing himself and threw a carrot at Niall’s face. “You better eat your vegetables.”

 

 

“I am. I have this crunchy goodness!” Niall grabbed a crinkle cut French fry, drowned it in ketchup, and put it in his mouth.

 

 

“Potatoes are a starch not a vegetable idiot.” Liam laughed fondly.

 

 

“Whatever Mr. Knowitall!” Niall shouted.

 

 

“Hmm. I like that title.” Liam joked.

 

 

“Oh now you can sod off.” Niall glared. They got quiet again save for the soft laughter coming from Liam. Niall just wanted to enjoy his hamburger in piece. That is until they heard the entertainment news come on. Entertainment news was one of the best things that could happen to Niall. It kept him up to date with Harry Styles, his absolute obsession. Harry was his idol and he would probably do anything to marry that man. As a matter of fact, he had finally convinced his parents to buy him tickets to see Harry in concert during his world tour in September next year. He was over ecstatic. He would think that having a rich family would gain him access to the perfect pop icon, but he always had another thing coming. His family liked to ground him and his brother that way they wouldn’t become spoiled; probably because they knew Sawyer. He honestly couldn’t complain though. He got all the time in the world to obsess over Harry and now his dream was coming true. They even got him backstage passes. He was going to profess his undying love to the singer and make him fall in love instantly. At least that’s what he had planned on doing.

 

“Hello and welcome to Entertainment News. My name is Danielle Fosborn and I bring all you Harry Styles fans some troubling news.” The reporter just had to start off so dramatically. The sound of Harry’s name and troubling rang in Niall’s ears almost like a gun shot. “Harry Styles has decided to go on hiatus and cancelled his world tour…”

 

 

There was the gunshot. Niall could feel it penetrating his heart. He couldn’t believe his ears. This wasn’t happening to him, oh no.

 

 

“Harry Styles…” He whispered. “…On hiatus.”

 

 

“I’m sure it’s all just a publicity stunt.” Liam tried to calm the over dramatic Harry fan.

 

 

“No! We can never be together now!” Niall shouted out, gaining the attention of everyone else in the giant eating area.

 

 

“Don’t you think you’re being a little melodramatic?” Liam stared at him like he was the weirdest thing ever.

 

 

“Suddenly, I don’t feel like eating anymore.” Niall kept going with his façade. “I’m going to lay down. Follow me if you want.” With those parting words Niall stormed out of the room adding the finishing touches to his obvious mental breakdown.

 

 

Liam watched him go, feeling embarrassed for his best friend. All eyes were on him now and his cheeks started to tint pink. “Ah sorry for him.” He felt like he needed to apologize to everyone for Niall’s lack of a brain. “He just really loves Harry Styles.” He then got up and followed Niall to the dorms. They shared a hall together in the all boy’s dorms with Sawyer and four other boys that were in their last year here. Liam remembered when they first got there and got the last two rooms because the other boys made sure that they were left out on everything. That’s one part that he hated about this school. Almost everyone hated Niall and him. If it weren’t for their mutual distaste for this school they probably would have never met in the first place though, so he didn’t care. They hadn’t always gotten picked on, only for a year for Niall and all of high school for Liam when he got the highest score on the entrance exam.

 

 

Liam made it up to his room and unlocked it setting his to go bag of food in his mini fridge. Then he walked over to the room across from his and knocked on the door. He waited for a moment, only hearing silence, then decided to just use his spare key Niall had made him carry in case he ever forgot his (which happened all the time mind you).

 

 

“Niall why don’t you ever answer when-“ He found Niall curled up asleep on his twin sized bed with an iPod in his hand and earbuds in his ears. He could hear the Harry Styles song playing loudly and couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s predicament. He decided he would treat his wallowing friend to some ice cream tomorrow. With that thought in mind he turned the iPod off and placed it on his bedside table. Then left the room making sure to turn the light off before he walked out. He had a feeling something absolutely marvelous would be happening soon even if it did start off with bad news.


	2. Harry Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reads! I feel like the first chapter was a success so I am going to keep updating on here! Again thank you! I hope this chapter is just as good as the first!  
> ~Ash  
> PS I skipped school (kinda) so I had some free time to put this up

Harry Styles sat in a first class airplane chair, filled with nerves. He couldn’t believe that he; himself, got to make his own choices for once and go on hiatus. He just wanted a break from it all. His brain was exhausted from all the over working his management put him through. He was tired of having to make more than enough songs for an album and then get them thrown away. Call it writer’s block, but there were no more lyrics coming out of his mind for a very long time and he refused to work with other song writers. It just wasn’t his thing. The only reason he didn’t like this idea was the fans. He loved them like family and seeing as he was going on break, well he wouldn’t be going to anymore concerts. His sister liked to remind him though that while on break he could focus on meeting more of his Irish fans while going to school there. 

Yes Harry had decided to go back to school. It was more or less a dream his mom had for him before she passed away only a month earlier. He wanted to honor her dream, honor her, like the great son he had been. So he went on break, cancelled the tour, the new album, and set off to apply for the very prestigious Summer Seconds Preparatory School. Though he wasn’t alone. Just to make that fact known his two best friends Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik were also going on hiatus from whatever it was they did and focus on school.

“Harry stop worrying yourself. I don’t want you to puke on me before we get to the school.” Zayn sighed.

“Yeah you keep up with your nerves and I’ll get sick.” Louis added from the seat behind theirs.

“I just want to get into this school guys. I don’t know how well my test scores were, and neither do you. What if we didn’t get in?” He voiced out loud.

“Trust me Harry, you’re pretty smart and you studied for this for days. There’s no way you won’t make it in.” Louis aided him, giving him a soft smile.

“Plus you have Anne watching over you.” Zayn reminded him.

“Ok guys. I get it thanks.” Harry put his head phones in and turned the music up, drowning them out with a little Ed Sheeran. His Mother’s untimely death was still a sore spot for him. All he could think about was how one day if cancer became a person, he would beat the crap out of them. Needless to say, he hated it, and wanted nothing to do with it again. 

Harry pressed his head against the cool glass of the small airplane window and closed his eyes, just thinking. How was he supposed to get through all of this? It was such a big change for him. His life had taken a turn for the worse. Leaving the music industry, going on hiatus, going to a new school (with real people no less, not being able to write music anymore. That was what he would miss the most. Using a pen to put emotion on paper. Don’t get him wrong; he could still do that, just everything he wrote as of late was so depressing and as always management didn’t like that idea. They didn’t want his bubbly persona to be ruined with the image of depression. They even dared to try to make him get counseling. He was pretty sure that was what drew him over the line, when they started meddling with his grieving process. Even Zayn thought it was ridiculous and he hardly ever voiced his opinion, unless he felt it was absolutely necessary.

Harry felt the tugging lull of sleep drooping his eyelids as he meandered down memory lane. He blamed it on the enchanting voice of his ginger friend. ‘Surely a few minutes nap shouldn’t ruin my day. I barely got any sleep last night as is; worrying over that school.’ With that thought in mind, he let the gentle pull of his sagging eyelids whisk him off to dream land.  
***  
“Wake up sleepin’ beauty.” Zayn’s voice demanded, his gestures weren’t to gentle either. His hands were shaking him violently, and his knees were nudging into his side.

“Ugh, just let me sleep for a few more seconds.” Harry groaned, the husky sleep accent was heavy in his voice.

“Fine by me. I don’t have to deal with you in Ireland then.” Zayn smirked. Louis snickered from beside him. Harry opened his eyes to find them both standing up, Louis was holding all of our carry-on bags whilst Zayn was trying to wake him. He swiveled his head around, noticing everyone else was either stretching or making their way to the exit of the plane. 

“Oh.” He said and slowly got up, stretching on his way. He was feeling quite squeamish again now that he was there and about to find out if he made it in to the school. They had a meeting with the Headmaster in three hours, which gave them enough time to find lunch, check in to the hotel they would be staying at, and get their happy arses over to the school.

“Yeah oh, now let’s go I’m hungry.” Louis complained.

“Shut up Lou.” Zayn smacked him lightly then grabbed his bag from him. Harry finished a yawn and then grabbed his from Louis as well. They made their way off the plane and back into the airport where they would be receiving their luggage and quite possibly a cup of Starbucks coffee. How Harry was extremely tired earlier he didn’t understand what with all the worrying, but that didn’t matter anymore. He was a step closer to following his dream, and who knows maybe even meeting someone new. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually done something for himself since he became such a huge Pop Icon. He liked this slow life style he had now, it felt so much more perfect for the time being, even if he did itch to get back to singing to the masses abroad.

They made their way through the throngs of people while racing to get to the taxi they had booked earlier before coming on this flight. Zayn and Louis were now as eager to find out their results as Harry was. He couldn’t help laugh at the pair of nervous blocks in front of him, they had become bundles of nerves. The very thing they had criticized Harry for only an hour earlier.

“Maybe you two hypocrites would like to take your own advice yeah?” Harry advised them. He got in the front of the cab with the cab driver and the other two got in the back, the cab driver put their stuff in the back and took them to downtown Dublin where they were needing to check into the hotel they would be staying at. 

“Say, you’re Harry Styles?” The cab driver asked out of the blue. His Irish accent was very thick.

“Yeah.” Harry raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

“My daughter is in love with your music,” He said to him. “Would you mind taking a picture with me? You two as well? She talks about you all the time.” He had a big smile on his face. Harry felt like if he turned the poor man down he would feel like the devil himself, not like he would. As he stated before, he loved his fans, they meant the world to him.

“Yeah of course.” Harry smiled and when they got to the hotel the cab driver pulled over and got out, asking the doorman to snap a quick picture of the four of them. When it was done he popped open the trunk and got their luggage out. Before going Harry gave him a paper that he signed just for the man’s daughter because he felt like he owed her that much, he was certain she had to have heard the news by now and didn’t want her to be disheartened.

Louis went in and checked them in and then they made their way to the elevator where a man was standing obediently waiting for them to give him a number to push. Zayn gave him the floor and then they were on their way up. Harry wondered what made that man have the job that he did. Didn’t he ever get bored of constantly doing the same thing? Didn’t he ever want to change professions? He assessed the plump red headed man in front of him. Of course he could have gotten somewhere else in life, but why didn’t he want to? Harry guessed that was something he shouldn’t have ask, he obviously knew that not everyone could have what they wanted, nor did they get what they wanted in anyway. He just had to be happy, because life wasn’t throwing him anymore lemons at the moment. At least he hoped that was the case. He couldn’t be certain with how much lemonade he had made in the last few months. 

“Sir?” Harry had been so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed the door, or his friends’ hands waving in his face. He gave them all a shaky smile and shook his head blaming it on nerves. The elevator man sent him a quizzical look before the doors closed and the three boys were once again standing alone in a foreign place.

“Ah, sorry guys,” Harry said once again. 

“Don’t worry about it, we understand now.” Zayn spoke in a hushed voice.

“Yeah completely.” Louis gulped.

They walked down the rows of doors, finally coming upon one on the end; number 613, and unlocked the door with one of the twin key cards they had been issued. The first thing they did was drop their bags on the floor and race each other to the beds, trying to claim the best one. Who ever got to them the last would be sleeping on the pull out couch that night since they only got a bedroom with two beds in it.

“I am gonna get to that bed if it’s the last thing I do.” Louis cried out and tripped Zayn causing Harry to fall with him. Louis jumped on the bed closest to the hallway, made himself comfortable, and watched the other two struggle to get up.

“Get off me you fat oaf!” Zayn shouted.

“Your knee is jamming into my ball sack.” Harry complained. He elbowed Zayn in the face causing laughter to roar out of Louis and a shocked Zayn to stare at him. Harry stood stock still, or more like kneeled still, because he knew how much Zayn’s face meant to him. He was a model after all. His face brought him the money, and the girls, not that he cared though because he was as a matter of fact not really into that. He touched his face gingerly, glaring at Harry as he opened his mouth to speak.

“I’m gonna kill you Styles.” Zayn finally growled.

“Don’t kill me! I still have a few years left in me yet.” Harry begged. He widened his eyes in shock and clasped his hands together hoping Zayn would forgive him. “I’ll do anything.” He added as an afterthought.

“Anything?” Zayn’s eyes suddenly turned cold and his mouth turned up into a smirk. He had a glint of mischief in his eyes. Harry gulped at the sudden change and started to really fear for his life.

“Maybe I should take that back-“ He started.

“Nah, I want the other bed, first choice in dorm room, and you have to carry my book bag everywhere for me when we go to the school that we get in to understand?” Zayn interrupted. “Or I’ll let a little secret slip when I see a reporter next,”

“You wouldn’t.” Harry glared back at him.

“Oh where is my popcorn when I need it.” Louis said aloud while watching them intently.

“Trust me.” Zayn said, ignoring Louis all together. The two boys stared at each other, not wanted to be the first to blink. Call it a staring game of sorts. They went on for a good thirty seconds before Harry started to feel his eyelids droop from the dry pain. Zayn was going to win and they both knew it, Harry just didn’t want to damage his pride more than he already had.

“Fine! Just don’t tell anyone anything!” Harry succumbed. He didn’t want anymore rumors going around about himself. He had already heard a few thanks to his hiatus. Everyone was trying to figure out why he wasn’t singing anymore, obviously he had never let anyone in on his personal life so no one knew about his mom having cancer. He was happy he could keep it a secret because he didn’t want anyone knowing about her and putting it in the lime light. Having a shred of privacy was the best, and now he hoped after the hiatus things died down, he would have ten times more privacy than before.

“Good now let’s go get some lunch, I’m hungry.” Louis chipped in, he hopped off his bed and started walking to the door. 

“We just got here! Can’t I lay down for a second?” Zayn asked.

“Nah I’m hungry. I already said that.” Louis snickered.

“First you trip us, now you kick us out of the room,” Harry grumbled annoyed. Though he got up and Zayn followed seconds after.

“Well, we either sleep. Or we go to get food before we go to the school.” Louis reminded them.

“Whatever.” Zayn rolled his eyes, he had become his normal annoyed at everything self.

“Let’s go.” Harry told them both and brushed past both boys to open the door and walk out. “Whoever gets out the door first gets to choose where we eat.” 

“Not fair! You’re already out the door!” Louis pouted. Zayn followed alongside him, having not cared enough to comment as well.

“That’s why I said it.” Harry let out a crisp laugh and turned around to walk backwards and send a smirk to Louis. He opened his arms wide and didn’t notice when he backed into a couch in the middle of the hall. He tripped and fell onto the cushioned seat making both Louis and Zayn start laughing uncontrollably.

“Oh shut up.” Harry groaned and stood back up, a light blush was spread across his face now from embarrassment.

“Be happy none of your fans saw that or that would be all over the news.” Zayn smirked. 

“And twitter.” Louis added.

“Don’t you think by the news I meant social media too?” Zayn asked him. He looked at the boy as if he were the most stupid person on this planet. Louis let out a nervous laugh and rolled his eyes.

“It was for emphasis dimwit.” He told him.

“Whatever let’s just get going.” Harry said, not wanting to carry on anymore with embarrassing things. He walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button. He started crossed his arms and started tapping his foot impatiently, that is until Zayn put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, applying slight pressure.

“No need to be so impatient mate. We’re all nervous, and I understand how you feel, but you probably don’t want to show it. Knowing people will be watching your every move today.” He smiled reassuringly. Like always Zayn was trying to be the voice of reason. Harry couldn’t argue with him either. He was quick to remind himself that Zayn was right and people would be watching. If he didn’t want anyone in his personal space then he needed to act normal. So with a deep breath and a ding of the elevator doors he wiped his face of any nervousness seeping out and put a smile on his face. He was ready for today. He had his two best friends and his mother by his side. He didn’t need to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted next Sunday  
> Remember to leave kudos and comments! It means a lot to me!!  
> my wattpads are enchantingafi and AuburnAsh


	3. Ch.3 Harry part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya I would have the next chapter up today!! 
> 
> I went to a prom for my friends (who are twins) 4 hours away. It was great! I met all of their new friends, we danced like crazy, took a shit ton of pictures, I met this really cute guy who I talked to and danced with for a few songs and he ended up at their friend's house where we played cards against humanity and ate ice cream until 3am and I almost got the digits but he had to leave before I could ask and I'm really awkward so I had no idea how to ask him omg. You probably don't care about my weekend lol 
> 
> Anyway enjoy! ~Ash

Harry Styles stepped into the Celtic Tiger taking in the rich aroma wafting from the building. The restaurant was a quaint building slightly hipster in style with its’ industrial yet kitchenesque vibe it gave off. There were padded olive green benches connected to two and a half of the four walls and red chairs were placed across from them making every brown table a floor and booth table. The walls were all made of brown brick and there were bookshelves of all different shapes and sizes connected to each other on the walls as well. The place gave off a cozy feel with its dim and laid back aura. Harry felt like he would come here all the time if he could. Next to him Louis and Zayn were getting a feel for the place just as Harry was and they were just as amazed by how homely it felt.

The hostess who watched the trio step foot into the Celtic Tiger couldn’t help but snicker quietly to herself. This was always the reaction whenever someone stepped in to that restaurant for the first time. She liked it though, it meant more people would come there. They had a steady flow of people there every day. More than not, the staff would know the costumers by name. When someone stepped into the Celtic Tiger once, they would always come back at least once more in their life time, it was a given fact. The place was just too laid back for someone to not like it there.

“Hi we would like a table for three.” Zayn said smiling sweetly at the employee, trying to play up his charm. Louis smirked at his idiot friend, he was gay yes, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t play. 

“Y-yes, here follow me.” She had gotten all tongue tied from the charm Zayn exuded. Louis elbowed him, causing Zayn to wink over at the boy. A glint of mischief in his eyes. “Would you like a corner seat?”

“Yeah.” Harry smiled as well. Except this time he didn’t have a reason to charm anyone, he wasn’t into girls. No way. As a matter of fact they scared him, not to sound cliché or anything. He just never found girl anatomy appealing, nor did he care for them constantly rubbing themselves against guys. Sure he had been in a few ‘relationships’ with said girls. Though what are a few management pairings when you know they aren’t real? People started noticing something wasn’t right when he never hung around girls, so management thought it would be best if he kept his secret of him being gay just that. A secret. They didn’t want it getting out that every girl who ever lusted over him would be getting the cold shoulder.

“Here you go.” She led them to the very back corner of the room where they had sat most of the people already. She gave them the very most corner booth and allowed Harry to slide in and Louis and Zayn to take their seats opposite them before handing them all a paper menu. “Your waitress will be with you in a moment.” With one last smile she walked away to tend to her station again.

The three boys sat there looking through their new menus in silence, the only sounds were the rustling of paper, and the quiet hum of other diners in the room. Harry was concentrating on looking through the many different foods they offered. They had pretty much something of everything, it was obviously a cultural kind of restaurant. He decided to go with pizza, he was keeping it simple that day. He couldn’t be bothered to order anything else. Maybe another time he would come back and order something more adventurous. Their waitress came out to them finally, she was a nice looking girl and he could tell the other two were getting a kick out of her flustered state. Obviously she hadn’t been expecting to be catering to Harry Styles and his best friends today.

“H-hey.” Her smile wavered for only a second. “What can I get you to drink?”

“I’ll have a strawberry milkshake.” Zayn shrugged. The other two boys stopped what they were doing and looked at each other confused before looking back at Zayn quizzically. “What? If I’m on break then I might as well act like it.” He explained.

“Well if that’s the case then why don’t we all get strawberry milkshakes yeh?” Louis smirked.

“So is that what you’re ordering then?” The waitress asked. She was confused and Harry knew it. That was why he felt like he owed her a little for probably scaring her. 

“Yes thank you.” He smiled up at her and then added, “I believe we are all ready to order food now as well.” With that being said, they ordered and waited on their stuff to be brought back. While waiting this time, instead of staying in complete silence Louis decided to strike up some much needed small talk. If only to keep them from their thoughts.

“How about them clear skies?” Louis cleared his throat. Zayn and Harry looked at him, in much the same fashion as he had to Zayn earlier. Then they cracked up laughing, the tension slowly wearing off.

“Are you trying to make fun of yourself mate?” Zayn asked in between snickers. 

“Hey I was making small talk, and it got us to stop thinking about that meeting so you should be thanking me!” Louis cried in his shrill voice. Harry rolled his eyes, though he appreciated what he did. 

“Well, how is Gemma since we seen her last?” Louis tried again after a few more seconds of quiet. 

“Ah, she’s doing better. She isn’t saying it’s her fault anymore.” Harry spoke up after some time. He was debating if he should tell them everything. He didn’t want them to be mad at him if he didn’t tell them the whole truth considering they were very close friends and usually told each other everything that was going on. So after those thoughts he decided to tell them the whole truth. “She uh, hasn’t yelled at me for going on the road anymore like she used to, and she has gotten herself a boyfriend.”

“Sounds like she’s gotten over her anger at you,” Zayn nodded.

“Something like that,” Harry trailed off, turning his head because he heard the chime of the doorbell go off, unlike the other two who were oblivious to the fact. Two guys walked into the restaurant, seemingly about the same age as Harry himself. One of the boys wore a huge smile on his face, while the other one looked like he could cry at any given moment. Harry found himself wondering yet again about another person and their personal woes. He wondered why the blonde one was so intent on going outside even though his life had probably been turned around. He wondered if maybe for a second he; too, had looked the same after his mother had passed. He then wondered why the boy with the smile was trying to cheer him up. Maybe they were friends and he needed to show him a good time again. Maybe the blonde one was special to him and he needed to remind him of the good times. He didn’t know, and before he could muster the attractive blonde boy why he was so sad, he found some fingers being snapped in front of his face.

“Wh-what?” He blinked having realized that Louis and Zayn were snickering yet again at him.

“You’ve been spacing out a lot today.” Louis pointed out to him.

“Yeah, what of it?” Harry asked with slight annoyance.

“Well you were staring at those two boys over there and I didn’t know if you had longing in those eyes or lust.” He teased.

“That’s not funny.” He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair making it stand up slightly.

“Well what were you thinking of then?” Zayn wondered aloud. Harry found himself blushing from that question for two reasons. One being that he really did find the blonde one quite adorable, and the other reason being he didn’t want to sound crazy to his friends for overanalyzing another person’s problems. They might as well slap a sticker on his forehead saying he needed to see a Psychiatrist and fast if he told them that.

“Ah nothing,” He ducked out of it. He averted his eyes from the two overly curious boys, bringing his attention back to the two boys at the front of the restaurant. The blonde was getting a hug from the hostess who had showed them to their seats earlier. He wondered if they were regulars or if that was one of their friends. She showed them to a spot across the room from their own booth and Harry had found himself feeling slightly peeved. He had hoped to maybe quench his curiosity by hearing tidbits of their conversation. Then again he realized he was starting to seem more like Louis and Zayn by the second. He didn’t want to pry in other people’s lives, he didn’t want to make others feel embarrassed, and he definitely didn’t want to know other people’s thoughts.

“Fine have it your way.” Louis shrugged. They spoke of nothing in particular after that, just focusing on their growling stomachs and need for food. So when everything had finally come, no one could blame them for digging in almost immediately. They were almost finished up when Harry’s phone went off signaling he had a text message.

To Harry:  
Good luck! I know you did just great!   
Xoxo – Gemma

He smiled at his sister’s encouragement, not only because he needed it, but because it was from her that he had needed it from.

“You ready to leave?” Zayn asked after a few seconds. Harry checked the time before replying with a quick thank you to his sister and then nodded at him.

“Yeah we have to be there in thirty minutes anyway.” He told him. They got up and put their jackets back on since there was a slight chill in that October afternoon. Harry looked over to where those two boys from just earlier were seated before he started eating, if only to catch one last glimpse at the sad blonde, but oddly enough they weren’t there anymore. He shrugged it off, having come to the conclusion already that they were regulars there so they probably had their order memorized which wouldn’t surprise him if they left early. Especially considering the state they had both been in.

Harry sent a quick goodbye over his shoulder to the hostess as they left and then allowed Louis to hail the cab that would take them to Summer Seconds Prep.

After ten more minutes the castle like building was looming over the boys. They made their way into the building and followed the signs that pointed them in the right direction of the office. They turned the corner and chanced a glance around to only notice a big wall that was nothing but windows and had the word ‘office’ in big bold letters. They walked through the glass door, swallowing the nervous lumps in their throats.

As soon as they walked in four sets of eyes were on them. Harry felt a slight blush creep over his cheeks at the amount of attention he had from the four middle aged women. He may or may not have mentioned that no matter the amount of people at a concert he still got stage fright, but Louis and Zayn, obviously did not.

“Why hello ladies.” Louis sauntered to the group with his signature smirk playing on his lips. He winked at the closest one and they all started sporting their own blushed cheeks.

“You-You boys are the three o’clock meeting?” One of them spoke up, stuttered, but spoke up none the less.

“Not very business-like, but yes we are the so called ‘three o’clock’ meeting.” Louis put air quotes around the words three o’clock. Harry couldn’t help chuckling under his breath at Louis and his rash behavior. All nerves aside, they were down to business and Louis was raising hell like he was born to do. Louis was a born and raised diva for lack of better words and everybody knew it. He grew up in a family of famous actors and it was only custom that he join the rest of them in their so called Tomlinson hall of fame. He holds big parts in Hollywood blockbusters and really good indie films. If it weren’t for him, a lot of the movies out today wouldn’t be doing very well.

The secretary Louis had spoken to huffed and straightened her back out, she ran her hands down her shirt for wrinkles and then pointed behind us at the four chairs against the glass wall. “Just have a seat while I check with the Headmaster.” She spoke.

“Of course.” Harry smiled politely. They turned and fell into the chairs, secretly grateful that they didn’t need to stay on their nerves legs any longer. Harry feared he would have started shaking, had he been standing any longer. The secretary rounded the corner to knock on a door he assumed was the Headmaster’s office, and while she did that the other three there were staring at them in shock some more. Scratch the idea of sitting, Harry was starting to feel awkward and uncomfortable. He would much rather be on his feet and out the door, with how weird these women were. Had they never seen three boys before? Well he didn’t think about himself as Harry Styles, nor Louis and Zayn as themselves. He was just as used to not thinking of them as being idols even to the rich and famous as he was vice versa.

“Headmaster Cowell will see you now.” The woman had returned and this time was accompanied by a man who looked in his late forties or early fifties with short salt and pepper hair. He was sporting a warm smile for the trio and when they all stood up, he offered his hand for them to shake.

“Hello boys,” He started. “I’m Simon Cowell, Headmaster here at Summer Seconds Prep. How are you liking Ireland so far?”  
“Hello Sir. It’s nice to meet you, Ireland gets lovelier every time I’m here.” Harry replied first, He shook the man’s hand and they walked around the corner to an open office. There were three seats in the room, one must have been brought in earlier because it didn’t match the other two brown leather chairs facing the desk. The office was painted a cream color, and other professional colors like brown, black, and tan littered the room. Louis and Zayn grabbed the more comfortable brown leather chairs and Harry had to sit in the wooden chair in between them. They waited for Headmaster Cowell to sit before delving into anything that could either make or break their future.

“I have to say I was quite impressed by your entrance exam scores,” He started off. “Which helped me immensely when I was making my decision on either enrolling you three or not.” 

When Harry heard those words roll out of the headmaster’s mouth, he couldn’t help but sit up straight in glee. Words of excitement flew around in his mind. He couldn’t begin to be so overjoyed over the fact that he was so lucky. He exchanged a quick glance with Louis whose eyes probably mirrored his shine. The headmaster opened his desk slowly, much to Harry’s anticipation.

“I’d like to inform you all that you have been accepted and can start tomorrow if you would like. You are given a schedule based off of your scores in the exam, but you get to choose three encore classes.” He explained. He handed each one of them a packet of encore classes and explained that they needed to choose three out of the group of pages and then tell his secretary who would then put them in those classes and give them their room assignments and schedules. The lot of them thanked him and made their way back to the front office to go over the pages on their own.

“Wow can you believe it!” Zayn exclaimed. 

“I know, I was for sure that we wouldn’t get in.” Louis said in shock.

“Way to have confidence in us Lou.” Harry smirked while rolling his eyes playfully.

“Yeah yeah, you were thinking the same thing since the day we took the entrance exam.” Louis pointed out.

Harry opened his mouth to continue the happy banter, but Zayn reminded them of what they were doing by voicing his opinion on an art class.

“You think they would let me use spray paint in this class?” he asked.

“Do you think they would allow spray paint even a mile within this school?” Louis snickered.

“You’re right,” Zayn sighed. “Looks like you guys are on your own, I need to catch a plane back to Bradford where they always let me use spray paint.”

“That’s because you didn’t care if you got caught all the time dumbass.” Louis retorted.

“Hey guys let’s just find some classes to take.” Harry reminded them. He turned his attention back to the three page packet in his hand. There were so many choices of different music classes, art classes, and other electives it kind of blew his mind how many classes they had here. He stayed on the music page though, hoping that if he took maybe a writing class it would help him get out of the funk he was currently in. After much debating, he decided on taking a creative writing class, choir, and a cooking class. He wanted to keep his creative juices flowing. 

“I think I’m gonna take a drama class, choir, and cooking class. What about you guys?” Louis asked. Harry snickered, realizing how much of a difference there was between the three of them. Louis would want to get as much acting as he could, considering he was a famous actor. Same with Zayn, he being a model means more photography and designer type things.

“I’m taking photography, creative writing, and strength and conditioning.” Zayn told them. “Gotta look good for the ladies.” He added on. Then Harry told them what he planned on taking and they went up to the secretary to let her know. It was the same one who had been completely flustered over them being there earlier. She enrolled them into those classes and they were handed their schedules that would be started up tomorrow. She called down the man in charge of the dorm rooms here at Summer Seconds Prep. 

They took off down the hall and across campus towards the boy’s dorms on the left side of campus. “Now there is a whole level just for seniors here at this school, and since you will starting seniors you get to choose your dorms up there. There are a few rules you need to adhere too and I will make sure you hear them once you choose your rooms.” The man told them. They had already gone on a campus tour before taking the test that summer so it was pretty much the same talk they had already had. Though Harry appreciated the reminder, and to know that he would get an exclusive room away from the more immature students, he was content. So instead of worrying about roommates he decided to worry about when the rest of his clothes would arrive. He hoped soon, he only had a small suitcase with a week’s worth of clothing and bathroom necessities. He decided he would remind Zayn and Louis later that they needed to go buy things for their dorms later, but for now they would just go look at dorm rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be up on Wednesday!
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave kudos or comment! It really makes my day when I see those things pop up in my notifications!
> 
> Also reminder I have two wattpad accounts AuburnAsh and enchantingafi please check them out!


	4. Ch. 4 Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4 I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it!  
> Also just so you know this is already prewritten up to chapter 6 on my wattpad account and when I get chapter six up on here just know that updates will be slower than they were by about one chapter every two weeks at the latest. As soon as I catch this story up on here I will try to gain a sooner schedule but it just depends on what life throws at me :)  
> Anyway enjoy!  
> ~Ash

Niall woke up that morning; or should he say afternoon, considering it was already passed one. He was feeling more or less like he had been hit by a train. Which he kind of was, if he really wanted to mull over it. An emotional train that is. He had to take sleeping pills in the middle of the night, because he woke up from a terrible nightmare. Scratch that, a terrible reality. He didn't want to remember his idol had just up and quit like he did, but it happened and there was nothing he could do about it. It didn't matter if no one could care any less about what he had to say. Harry Styles was his idol, not to mention his crush this could potentially ruin every fantasy he ever had of getting to meet Harry at his concert and then Harry asking him to marry him. Ok, not like the last part would happen quite that fast but a boy could hope. He just wanted that one escape and Harry was that for him, now he had no idea what he would do.

 

There was a quiet knock at his door that he probably wouldn't have heard if he still wasn't laying in his bed trying to decide whether he should get up or not. He huffed, knowing that now would be a good time to get up if he absolutely had to. He made his way to the wooden door in his extremely small hotel sized room and unlocked it. He rolled his eyes when he met with over excited ones. Liam was smiling at him from across the door frame, holding up a cup of coffee for the younger boy from the campus coffee shop.

 

"I thought you would be up by now." Liam grinned. He didn't wait for an answer before he shoved the cup in Niall's hands and walked in the room. He sat himself; uninvited might Niall add, on his bed and turned the small flat screen television on to adventure time which just so happened to be the only good thing on at that time.

 

Niall stood there for a moment trying to assess what he should do, but just decided on not forcing him out. No matter what he told himself, he needed his friend. He didn't want to be alone right now, or really ever for that matter. So he shrugged and made the bigger boy move over so they could lay on the bed together and watch the kid's show. The next thirty minutes were spent in silence, save for the few times Niall would take a drink of the bitter liquid Liam had brought him. It was peaceful to Niall and for once he really didn't feel like he needed to fill the silence either. 

 

"How about going to the Celtic Tiger today? We could get some ice cream or something." Liam spoke up, finally voicing the true reason he came over that Sunday afternoon. "We could say hi to Molly." He added in hopes that Niall would agree. He was expecting the boy to have an absolute fit at the idea of going out in public while he was grieving, but Niall was known for doing some pretty surprising things.

 

"Sure." Niall simply put. He got up and put on a pair of blue jeans he had found on his floor and slipped on a new shirt before slipping on his shoes as well. He looked at Liam expectantly, waiting for him to get up so they could leave. 

 

"We may want to hurry or we'll probably get there before her shift ends you know." He reminded Liam. He shook his head of surprise, jumped off the bed, and slipped his shoes on again before meeting back with Niall who was waiting out in the hall now. They locked his door and took off to make it to the bus that would take them downtown. Oddly there was always a bus waiting for the students at Summer Seconds Prep. No one ever complained though.

 

"Niall would you please wait!" Liam shouted as Niall ran to the red bus stop in front of them. He didn't know why, he just felt like sprinting. Maybe it was the caffeine taking effect in his body, soon he would be crashing from the high. Especially after he had the ice cream Liam had promised him.

 

"Why don't you hurry up?" He shouted back not wasting a second getting on the bus and letting the driver scan his card before sitting in a seat close to the front. He only waited a few seconds, big grin on his face, having forgotten about Harry for the moment. His breathing was still quite labored by the time Liam had sat next to him. He offered a grin to the boy who in return started laughing.

 

"Didn't think ice cream would make you so happy." He laughed.

 

"I haven't seen Molly in a long time." Niall pouted. Molly worked at the Celtic Tiger as a hostess there, she also went to one of the public high schools here in Dublin so Niall and Liam rarely ever saw her. They met her on the day Niall came out to the school, he remembered like it was yesterday. When all the kids in school pretty much kicked him to the curb. He finally got the courage to tell everyone, but they didn't care, nor did they want him around anymore. He left Liam to skip the rest of the school day so he could get away from the other student's cruel words. So he took a trip downtown by himself, only to come across a quaint hole in the wall restaurant and Niall felt an urge to go inside. When he got in he was met with the odd happy go lucky atmosphere of the place and immediately asked to be sent to a table. Niall liked the place, it was a perfect little getaway from the terrible name calling. He found himself at a table in the back, just getting to look through the menu when he heard crying. Niall realized a girl was sitting at the table next to him; probably on break because she was wearing the same uniform as everyone else working there, and her shoulders shook from crying. Niall felt compelled to cheer her up so he got up and went to ask her what was wrong, after a few moments he had learned her boyfriend came into the restaurant only to break up with her a few moments earlier. Which he found himself trusting the girl and explaining his problem as well. They grew more comfortable with each other and he even bought her a milkshake, which he learned were the best part about this place. He soon learned her name was Molly and yes she did work there, and somehow they found a friendship blossoming between each other. When he ended up having to leave, he couldn't help the smile upon his face at the serendipity that just took place.

 

It was very momentous, but she was a great listener and great friend. Niall had made a plan of going to see her once a week after her shift would ware off and they would grab a bite to eat and just talk. She was a good escape from reality for him. He had grown especially fond for the girl, but they hadn't been able to see her in a while since school had been pretty demanding as of late. So Niall jumped at the chance to finally see her again. Molly was like a sister to him, and vice versa (only he was a brother obviously). 

 

"Of course." Liam smiled fondly at the blonde boy. They sat in silence the rest of the way downtown. Which was a bad thing for Niall. He didn't want to be lost in his own thoughts. Harry took up most of them, and no matter how much time he tried to remind himself he was going to see Holly, he still felt in a funk.

 

They got off the bus and walked down to the brown brick building labeled the Celtic Tiger and walked inside. Liam had a huge grin on his face and wrapped his arm around Niall's shoulders who was standing there all depressed like and unsure of himself. Niall found himself frowning even though Molly was right in front of him. She looked at the two boys and her eyes widened. Not only in shock but happiness as well. It had been so long since she'd seen the both of them and it had even gotten her into a slight funk. Maybe it was the weather, or something else, but something was causing everyone lately to feel depressed.

"Niall!" She shouted and quickly ran up to him to hug him. "What's wrong?"

 

"Harry..." He paused feeling his lip start to tremble. "Harry Styles."

 

"What about Harry?" She asked confused. She looked to Liam hoping he could explain more to her.

 

"Harry has gone on hiatus and Niall is depressed about it." He explained. "I brought him here hoping you and ice cream could help him feel better. It did as long as the bus ride over here, but he just can't get over it."

 

"Oh." She sighed and pulled Niall back in for another hug. She knew how special this Harry Styles boy was to him, but considering her family was extremely religious, she had never seen him or heard his music before.

 

"Why don't I seat you guys away from everyone else." She suggested and pulled out two of the menus from her hostess station. "I'll give you guys some ice cream on the house kay?" 

 

"Molly I don't think-," Liam started to say but was cut off by the girl herself.

 

"No I want to!" She turned to him and smiled brightly. "I feel like it's a good idea. Plus I owe you guys for every time you pay for me."

 

"Fine." Liam smiled graciously up at her. He had known her long enough to know she would never take no for an answer. She was a great girl and very religious so she always put others before herself. Even if it meant spending a lot on ice cream to keep her two peculiar friends happy. She went to the back, and made it for them, just how they liked it. 

 

Niall thanked her when she put the banana split in front of him, with the extra cherries and all strawberry ice cream. "You remembered!" He found himself smiling up at the petite mahogany skinned girl.

 

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked concerned. She sat the double chocolate sundae in front of Liam and he thanked her as well.

 

"I don't know. I have a weird ice cream order." He replied slightly self-conscious of the fact.

 

"Mhm.That's why I remember it so well." She found herself laughing at the blonde. "You two enjoy."

 

She started to walk off until she turned around and stuck her tongue out at Niall, who in return did the same thing. It was only customary for them to do this anymore. It was more or less Niall's way of trying to make her laugh when they met the first time. He didn't know why he just did, while he was leaving of course. So naturally she found herself inclined to do the same for him. He'd been there for her a lot, and like Liam she felt the need to keep a smile upon the innocent boy's face.

 

After she left Niall and Liam dug into their sundaes and tried to keep a conversation going. Just to ease the mind if not keep Niall off those depressing thoughts. Harry had saved him. He had been the one to help him, in time of need. Now where was he? Living up the life in hiding?

 

"Hey you know you should probably stop eating ice cream with a frown on your face," Liam interrupted him from his thoughts. "I'm pretty sure it's bad luck."

 

"Yeah yeah," Niall started off proud but in the end kind of tampered off with his words almost leading to a sigh.

 

"Can you at least try to forget about Harry? He's a jerk if he thinks he can up and quit before he meets his soulmate." Liam winked at Niall who found himself blushing at that statement.

 

"Wha- wai-," Niall was tongue tied. He felt embarrassed beyond belief. Liam was agreeing with him that they were meant to be. It somehow in a twisted way, made him happier that Liam felt that way now.

 

"But can't you just let him off your mind for the rest of the day? We could go bowling or even see that new horror film out." Liam suggested not letting the other boy get a word in.

 

"I-I don't know." Niall hesitated. Maybe he was starting to feel the side effects of the sugar/caffeine high, or maybe he was just feeling plain sick but his head was rushing. "I don't feel so good."

 

"Niall it's probably your fanboy feelings going into overdrive because I told you that the two of you were soulmates." Liam rolled his eyes laughing. Sometimes, and only sometimes, did he enjoy the fact that he was able to make his friend go psycho when he said something that had a double meaning. Was that weird? Or better yet mean?

 

"Yeah, probably." Niall deduced. Surely going to see the new horror film wouldn't be that bad right? So he nodded and told Liam that he wanted to go see the movie. Bowling was for chumps he reasoned. Even if his palms did sweat just thinking about how many jump scares there would be.

 

"Alright movie it is!" Liam beamed. He jumped up from his chair and Niall followed after. They weren't at the Celtic Tiger for very long, but Niall didn't mind. He gave Holly one last quick hug and promised to give her a call that night, before hailing a cab to take them to the movies. When they arrived at the movie theater, hordes of people were emerging from the three different movie screen rooms in the building. It was massive, red, and smelled of butter. Niall had been going to this theater since he started going to Summer Seconds his freshman year. It was one of his favorite places to kick back and relax. He mostly came with Liam, having come once for a date that went horrible wrong, but that was a story for another day. Liam bought their tickets and Niall bought the extra-large popcorn they would be sharing. Hey give them a break, they were growing boys with massive appetites. They then went to theater three and sat down in the smaller section of chairs. This was the newest of the three movie screens and the smallest. Honestly, Niall thought only about twenty people could sit in the tiny room. He reminded Liam about the last time they sat in the front when a bunch of young girls sat behind them and they could barely hear the movie or pay attention when they constantly got up and moved around. So they decided to sit in the very back, braving the horny teenagers over the annoying thirteen year olds.

 

"Do you think there will be a lot of jump scares?" Niall asked absentmindedly while shoving a fist full of popcorn in his mouth.

 

"I don't know, guess we'll see." Liam shrugged. They sat and chatted about school mostly until the room got dark and then silently watched the previews go by. Silently Niall made a mental note whenever a movie would interest him that he would have to remind himself to look it up sooner or later. Then the movie started and Niall stayed glued to the screen, waiting for something scary to happen. 

 

Halfway through the movie, Niall was hiding his face behind Liam's shoulder. In a manly way of course. The group of paranormal investigators were exploring the ghostly house of a former hospital patient who had taken the body of someone living. They were just getting to roll some dice to see whose spirit was really with them when a bunch of crazy things started happening. So naturally Niall was scared to death. He even found himself wishing Harry were the one he was cowering behind. Guilty pleasure. The movie went on like that, him hiding behind Liam and catching some of the better parts only to hide quickly if something creepy started happening. Finally the end credits came on and Niall didn't know what to think. He was most scared that there would be a sequel, especially since he knew he would see it no doubt.

 

"That was good." Liam nodded. He threw the bag that they had popcorn in in the trash and they walked out of the theater. 

 

"Yeah I guess." Niall replied all shaken up.

 

"Of course you hide behind my back throughout almost the whole thing." Liam laughed. They walked to the end of road where a bus stop was and sat down to wait for the bus that was set to arrive in ten minutes.

 

"Yeah well, it isn't my fault you had to see the scary movie." Niall pouted. His friend was so mean sometimes.

 

"Hey I suggested bowling too, but you turned it down saying you thought bowling was for primary school." Liam found himself laughing harder. Niall always did this. He would blame him if something went awry at scary movies, but he would always give an alternative, like he did today. 

 

"It's already five o'clock." Niall said astonished as he checked his phone. He couldn't believe how fast the day had gone.

 

"Well you did wake up pretty late." Liam said matter of factly. Niall just shrugged it off really not caring.

 

"What do you plan on doing when we get back to the dorms?" Niall asked him.

 

"Me? I plan on finishing homework." Liam reminded Niall. "As should you." Niall groaned outwards in disgust at the thought of having to do homework.

 

"Why did they make homework?" He whined.

 

"So people like you could die horrible deaths. I don't know." Liam grinned.

 

"Not funny." Niall glared at him.

 

"Not funny?" Liam faked hurt. "To be quite clear, I am very funny!"

 

"Yeah ok." Niall mocked sticking his tongue out and squishing his nose up like a pig.

 

"Um what are you doing?" Liam raised an eyebrow at the blonde's weird gesture.

 

"I'm bored." He shrugged. Just then the bus arrived to which Liam smiled knowing it was just on time.

 

"Well I guess you'll just have to be bored while doing homework." Liam reminded him. Niall only groaned as he boarded the bus, allowing the man to check his card and sat down. He grumbled about not wanting to do it and how Liam should just do it for him. The brown haired boy couldn't stop the bark of laughter from coming from his mouth, he was just happy Niall had gotten out of the funk he had been in all day. It reassured him, and made him happy he could help his friend in need. That was all he needed in this shit of a school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments and all that jazz!  
> Please let me know if there are any changes that I need to make in this chapter it's particularly screwy heh.


	5. Ch. 5 Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's been a long time since I've posted!! I've been so busy with college exams though it just isn't funny! But no worries today is my last scheduled exam so I get to write more and practice my instruments (my private instructor yelled at me on Monday when I showed up not knowing how to play any of the new pieces)  
> Girsh I hope you enjoy chapter 5  
> ~Ash

Zayn and Louis were lounging on the bed in Harry’s new dorm room. They had taken up the space there, not allowing him to relish the fact that he got into his dream school, by himself. As soon as they went back to the hotel to check out and grab their things they came straight back to the school and chose their rooms. Before Harry had any time to think, the other two had already come into his room and stole his bed. He contemplated kicking them out, but he decided it was better to celebrate with the both of them. They had gotten Chinese food and ice cream and were currently watching a movie when Harry’s phone rang. He sighed and grabbed it, walking out of the room to leave the other two in peace. Although again he would like to state it was his room they had holed up inside.

“Hello?” He asked, He forgot to check the caller ID which he did a lot.

“Hey kid you forgot to call me,” He recognized the voice immediately.

“Gemma.” He smiled letting out a breath.

“What’s up? Did they fall for my brother’s charm?” She asked genuinely curious. He imagined her sitting waiting for his words like she used to when their mom would tell them a bed time story.

“I’ll be spending a lot of time in Ireland now.” He tried for subtlety. She gasped in surprise, he could only imagine her standing up now pacing the house when she got nervous or excited.

“No way! I knew you would make it in!” She shouted in excitement. “I’ll have to come visit you sometime.” She started to make plans to come up and see him to congratulate him in person but his phone beeped, reminding him he hadn’t charged it since yesterday morning.

“Hey Gemma I’d love to keep talking and all, but my phone is almost dead and it is almost midnight, so I should probably go. School starts back up again tomorrow.” He let her know.

“Ugh that’s right you have to get up early again I forgot.” She snickered. “Goodnight and good luck.” With that they hung up and he walked back into his room. Louis was laughing at the TV and Zayn’s eyes kept drooping like a child on New Year’s Eve.

“Guys it’s almost midnight and we have our first day tomorrow. Why don’t we finish this movie tomorrow?” Harry suggested. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off before grabbing the empty take out boxes and putting them in the trash. He put the ice cream tub back in the mini freezer in his kitchenette and started herding the two older boys out of his room. 

“I don’t wanna go yet.” Louis whined. Harry rolled his eyes and kept pushing him to his door and across the hall where his room was. He made sure the other two got in their dorms before going back to his and got ready for bed. It was just nearing half past midnight when he finally turned off the small lamp on his nightstand. He sent a silent prayer before nodding off. Hoping his mother would hear him.  
***  
“Hello Harry,” Came the frail weak voice of Harry’s mom. He looked around the room only to notice he was back in her hospital room.

“Hey mom.” He smiled. He could feel tears starting to build up in his eyes.

“I love you.” She smiled back allowing her eyelids to droop. She had been getting increasingly tired for the past few days and it worried Harry. He hadn’t been home in over a week, taking care of business for his career. Gemma sat in the chair next to the bed glaring at him with daggers. She’d become a mess ever since their mom got admitted to the hospital again. She was constantly telling him it was his fault that she was sick because he was gone for so long.

“I love you too,” He frowned when he realized his voice had become garbled no one could understand what he was saying. Gemma stood up and started cackling at him, screaming about how it was his fault and that she didn’t really love him. She smacked him hard; pushing him to the floor, and then right before she could slam her foot into his face...

He woke up.

He stared at the alarm clock’s dull red numbers, reading five forty five a.m. He groaned, not wanting to get up this early if classes didn’t even start until eight. He didn’t know how well today would go. That dream hadn’t woken him up for a week; it had been recurring since the day she died. It was hard for him to keep going through that dream and it constantly ran through his mind. Most days he could barely think at all. This caused him to be in such a bad mood all the time, that none of his friends wanted to be around him anymore. Even Zayn and Louis would let him just stew in his depressed state for a few hours before making him stop moping around. They were really understanding, and Harry guesses that’s why they were so inseparable at times.

Harry knew there would be no sleeping anymore that night…or should he say morning. So he threw his blanket to the side and decided to take a run to let off some steam. When he had the chance he liked to run, it helped him clear his head. He threw on some sweats and a sweatshirt with the Doncaster Rovers’ logo on it. London and Ireland generally had the same weather and he knew it was usually extremely cold in the morning, even for a day in October. Right after checking to make sure he had everything he would need, including his phone and headphones, he took off down the hall. He said hello to the person sitting at the desk in front of the dorms. The day before the head of dorms told him that they always had somebody guarding the entrance of the dorm rooms. He liked that idea; it reminded him of when he used to live in the apartment buildings with security officers making sure people were getting buzzed in. It made him a little less paranoid, especially when he knew that as soon as his whereabouts were brought to everyone’s attention he would have flocks of fans waiting outside. Not that he didn’t like meeting fans, but privacy was a big thing in his life. He was just glad the situation with his mother was at least private to the public eye.

“Don’t forget you need to be back in time for school to start.” The man reminded him. Harry nodded and ran out the doors, picking up a slow jogging pace until he got away from the building. Then he picked up speed slowly and soon found himself almost running. He blasted the music coming from his earphones, drowning out the world. He was prepared to forget about everything for an hour, until he fell down. Hard. He ripped his earphones out of his ears and looked around for the brick wall that just threw him across the sidewalk. He saw the hand before he heard the voice.

“Are you ok?” Someone asked. Harry stared wide eyed at the boy in front of him. “I didn’t mean to knock you over! I was just stretching for my run and –.” Harry had stood up and was brushing himself off when the boy stopped in the middle of apologizing.

“Wait…” Harry looked up at him, he was a few inches taller than him, very muscular, but his face was still soft and child like to Harry. He thought he knew the boy from somewhere. The boy’s cheeks and ears were tinted pink probably from embarrassment. “You’re Harry Styles aren’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded not understanding what had gotten the boy so flustered.

“Why are you here?” He asked curiously, and then he widened his eyes again realizing something because he stuck his hand out for him to shake. “I’m Liam. Liam Payne.” 

Harry took the hand shaking it, he thought maybe the boy was a fan or something and that was why he was so flustered. He knew he could forgive Liam, especially since he himself was at fault here. He wasn’t looking where he was going and ran into the boy. Liam seemed like a great person and he couldn’t find it in him to be rude anyway. Plus Harry found him to be cute, like he would go out with him if he weren’t closing himself up right now.

“You don’t have to worry I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going,” He brushed it off and offered the boy a smile. “To answer your question, some friends and I started going to Summer Seconds Prep.”

“Really? I go there!” Liam looked excited and Harry really started to think he might be a fan. “This is great.”

“Um…yeah…” Harry started to feel anxious again. Some bad thoughts were seeping back into his head and he needed to get away from them soon.

“Oh yeah you probably want to get back to running…” Liam trailed off. He gave him a sheepish smile. “Um, if you see me in the halls say hi. I have a friend who is a huge fan and they would love to meet you.” He explained, and ok maybe Harry was wrong. Maybe it was just that he felt excitement for his friend. Harry thanked him and waved before taking off down the sidewalk again. He knew at least ten minutes had been wasted speaking to the boy but he liked it. It reminded him of why he came to this school anyway. To make new friends, to learn, to make his mom proud.

***  
Harry found himself back in his room before seven. After speaking to Liam he realized he didn’t want to run anymore, so he ran back to grab a shower and wake Zayn up because everyone knew how hard it was to wake that boy up. He hopped in the warm water, relishing the feeling of his back muscles loosening. He stood in the water for a few minutes just soaking in the warmness, the peace. He just let the water run down his face, flatten his hair, steam up over the shower and cling to the ceiling for dear life. Sometimes he wished he were the water, able to become steam and float away. It’d be much better for him than what he had to deal with now, he always had to be there. No matter what.

When the water started running cold, he rushed through the rest of the shower, cleaning his hair and body, before getting out and drying off. He walked back into his room, with a towel on, not expecting anyone. That’s why when he dropped the towel and started pulling on some black boxers he hadn’t been expecting the wolf whistle that rang out in his room. He spun around, finding Louis lying on his bed, eating the leftover ice-cream from the night before.

“This is the second time I’ve been surprised out of my wits.” Harry groaned. “And would you please stop eating all the ice-cream? They had breakfast starting in thirty minutes, if we get Zayn awake in time we’ll be able to eat.”

“Aww, but I wanted the ice-cream.” He pouted. “Why did you leave earlier by the way? I got up and planned on coming over here because my tv doesn’t work so I couldn’t watch anything and you weren’t here.”

“I went on a run. Why were you going to come in here if you knew I would probably be asleep?” Harry realized.

“Wait you went on a run?” Louis sat up quickly, the sleepy look in his eyes was now gone. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…” Harry replied sheepishly. Louis glared at him, gauging whether he was being genuine or not.

“Liar. You never run unless you’re stuck on something.” He deduced. Harry silently cursed that he was so close to the boy. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t that way he could keep his secrets in peace.

“It’s nothing,” Harry shrugged, he felt a chill run down his spine and he realized that he still didn’t have any clothes on besides a pair of underwear and quickly rummaged through his luggage, grabbing something presentable for a first day. 

“I call bullshit.” Louis expressed. “We aren’t leaving here until you tell me what has you so stuck in your head.”

Harry thought about this for a while. There wasn’t any way for him to keep telling Louis it was nothing. He had only two options, either to lie and tell him it was about the first day of school, or tell him the truth and tell him that the nightmares had come back and he didn’t know how to deal with it. He decided the ladder would get him in deeper shit than he already was, so he faked the best damn smile he could and hoped one of the most famous actors couldn’t call his bluff.

“It’s just the first day and I’ve been wondering how everything would pan out.” He told him. He felt like he was under interrogation. Louis was staring at him, assessing if he was telling the truth or not. After a few minutes he nodded accepting his lie and said he would go wake Zayn while he finished getting ready. Harry found himself letting out a breath, not realizing he had been holding it almost the entire time. He stood there, trying to get his bearings, before walking into Zayn’s room and trying to help wake the sleeping rock. Safe to say, they were late to class their first day there.

***  
“I can’t believe you made us late.” Harry groaned for the third time that morning. They were an hour late to classes and second period had started ten minutes ago. 

“I’m sorry you weren’t loud enough.” He shrugged. Harry almost found himself wanting to strangle the boy. Keyword being almost.

“How am I supposed to make a good impression now?” Louis scuffed. The other two boys found themselves laughing at him and Harry pushed him good spiritedly toward the school building.

“You didn’t have to stay while I got ready.” Zayn reminded him for the umpteenth time. 

“I was always late for a reason.” Louis smirked. He was reminding the other two of when they used to be in school before their careers skyrocketed and Louis and Zayn had always been late for everything. Harry was the only one who took things completely serious all the time. Maybe that was another reason not many people wanted to be his friend, until he became famous.

“Let’s just hurry before we’re even later.” Harry told them and quickened his pace, hurrying down the pavement and ducking inside the school building. The other two followed close behind, holding up a map trying to figure out where their second period was going to be. 

“Hey you guys are in a completely different side of the building than I am.” Zayn’s eyes widened. He hadn’t wanted to say goodbye just yet.

“Yeah I think the next time we’re all together is at lunch.” Louis nodded absentminded.

“At lunch!” Zayn shouted. “I don’t want to wait until sixth period! This is our first day!” 

“You’ll be fine.” Harry rolled his eyes in fondness at the overreacting boy. “Just flash them your signature smile and you’ll be golden.”

“Maybe I don’t want to.” He crossed his arms.

“Then you might as well just leave the school then eh?” Louis told him. He got Zayn to shut up at least, even if it was a little harsh for him to say. Zayn hung his head in defeat and started walking down the hall to wherever his calculus class was being held. Louis and Harry headed to the right which was where the English wing was and where their AP Literature class was. 

The two boys stood in front of room forty four with dread in the pits of their stomachs. The butterflies were out of control, it was their first day after all. “Well it’s now or never.” Harry sighed, trying to dispel as many nerves as he could.

“Let’s go.” Louis gulped and opened the door. It was silent as they walked in, everyone in the room was in shock that two very handsome strangers had walked in. It took a few seconds before almost every girl in the room had realized who it was.

“Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson!?” Someone shouted, freaking out. Voices rose and Harry started to wonder if this was really a good idea or not. That is until someone started barking orders for everyone to calm down.

“Everyone calm down! They are just like any other new students, here to further their education.” The teacher shouted and then turned to the two boys and smiled. She was a kind looking older woman probably in her fifties, with long blonde hair all the way to her mid back and lots of crazy shawls decorating her figure. She seemed like a very fun and yet peaceful person. Harry liked that about her and felt like he would probably get along quite well with her, he was suddenly glad his creative writing class was in here as well.  
“Now why don’t you boys take seats in the back of the class? I have your books waiting for you there because we have assigned seats in my class. You each have a journal for daily writing prompts and your reading assignment for the month is Macbeth. I am Mrs. Maine by the way and yes it’s spelled like the state.” She explained. They walked to the back of the class, all eyes on them, and took their seats behind two jock looking guys. One of them grinned at them overly friendly and Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He knew something like this would happen, everyone would become kiss asses and he would have to assess who to trust and who to kick to the curb. Louis scoffed at them not so subtly but they seemed to look past it and turned back around in their seats when Mrs. Maine called the class back to attention. Though she might as well have just stopped trying to teach them because all anyone wanted to do was stare at the two boys in the back of the class. They paid sole attention to the pair, that Mrs. Maine almost asked them to step out of class for a few minutes so she could get the homework assignment across to the rest of the students. Thankfully when the bell rang they at least understood a fraction of what they were to do for that night. Harry felt the need to say sorry to her, he felt inclined to do so. So after everyone else had finally managed to file out of the classroom leaving Louis and him behind he made his way to her desk. 

“I am extremely sorry about this.” He apologized. She looked up at him and smiled softly waving it off like it were nothing.

“Don’t worry about it. We had an emergency staff meeting last night after the three of you arrived.” She explained. Harry and Louis must have looked lost because she laughed and started to explain to them. “We were filled in that the three of you would be joining us for the rest of the year and that we needed to keep a close eye on you, you know in case of mobs. We were told to keep stern with our students and try to keep them as orderly as possible. We want you to have as ordinary of a school life as possible given the circumstances.”

“Oh.” Was all that Harry had been able to get out. He knew he was choosing right when he told the other two that Summer Seconds Prep was the best school for them to go to. He liked how welcoming everyone here was to them, and the fact that they were going to help them have as great a year as possible made his heart swell. Louis was just glad that he didn’t have to worry about crazy overly attached fans trying to mob him.

“Now you may want to get going, I’m sure you don’t know where your next class is yet and you don’t want to be late to another class on your first day.” She reminded them. With that the two boys ran out of the classroom and down the hall, receiving weird looks from other students and staff as they kept running. They had to be to the other side of the building and fast because the bell would ring in less than a minute. 

“It’s times like these I wished I had my personal assistant constantly screaming at me so I wasn’t late.” Louis laughed and Harry could honestly relate. They took even the smallest details for granted when they weren’t on hiatus and now it was rather odd for them to go about their days without them.

They managed to find their next class with a few seconds to spare. They were leaning against the doorframe trying to catch their breath when they heard someone cough from behind them. Harry spun around feeling embarrassed for blocking other’s entrance to the choir room.

“Well if it isn’t Harry Styles!” Liam grinned. He had been trying to get into the classroom when he saw two boys blocking his entrance, now he understood why.

“Oh! Hey Liam. Sorry we’re blocking your way…” Harry replied sheepishly.

“Eh I’m always late, my class is clear across the building and you guys are literally the only ones to run anywhere.” He shrugged. He showed the boys to the teacher who introduced himself as Mr. Daniels and told them to find seats because they were just about to do auditions for where they would be seated during men’s choir this year. 

“Why are you guys so late in getting auditions?” Harry asked quizzically once the three of them had sat down. He noticed a lot of people gawking at them and quite a few were glaring at Liam. He just pushed it to the back of his mind thinking it to be jealousy. Liam sat back in his chair trying to hide from all the staring even if it was quite hard for the much bigger boy.

“We only have two concerts a year anyway so he starts late all the time. It’s really boring sometimes but you get used to it.” Liam shrugged quietly.

“Wait am I missing something here?” Louis asked out of nowhere. “Why are you two acting all buddy buddy?”

“What?” Harry was confused at first but forgot to mention his little fault during his run in with Liam this morning. “Oh! I um forgot to tell you when I was on my run this morning I accidently bumped into someone and I fell over and it just so happened to be Liam. So Louis this is Liam.” He introduced the two. Liam offered Louis his hand to be friendly, but Louis stared at it for a few seconds before Liam dropped it with a soft “Oh”

“Dude…” Harry gave Louis a look then turned to Liam. “I’m sorry about him, he’s kinda rude sometimes.”

“Yeah so I’ve heard.” Liam found himself snickering. He didn’t know where this new found courage had come from but he definitely liked it. Harry started to laugh too and turned to Louis hoping that the boy had either not heard what he said or was ignoring them because he could be really terrible sometimes. Louis’s face was now a red tint as he glared at the two boys. 

“Douchebags,” He muttered under his breath only causing the two of them to start laughing even harder. The teacher looked up at the three of them, giving them a death stare and they went silent. 

“Now then, if you can all be silent I am giving you the audition repertoire for this year. You will get a week to learn in and by Friday I hope you can sing just as well as you can do everything else.” Mr. Daniels told them. He then passed out the song they need to learn, and the various scales they would be performing and then let the rest of the students talk freely to themselves. Harry, Louis, and Liam were just about to start looking at the song when the teacher came up to them and cleared his throat.

“Oh, hi Mr. Daniels.” Liam raised an eyebrow wondering what he could want but quickly figured it out when he turned to the two boys next to him

“It’s so nice to meet you Harry! It’s going to be a great time having you in this class. I’m sure the rest of the class can learn a lot of things from you when it comes to singing.” He was practically praising the boy and Harry felt very awkward about it.

“Oh thank you Mr. Daniels.” Harry smiled at the man. “I don’t want you to give me any special treatment while I’m here. I’m just a simple new student here to learn.” 

“But of course!” He laughed. Harry joined in hesitantly. “I’m looking forward to your audition though, mind you. It will be an honor to hear the voice of Harry Styles in person.”

“Um…” Harry started to feel uncomfortable. Yes he had gotten plenty of praise before but it wasn’t any less awkward when grown adults constantly bring it up.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Louis butted in trying to save the awkward boy. “We would like to figure out where the rest of our classes are for the day.” The man looked a little offset when he said that but that’s how Louis was and no one ever said anything about it. Very much.  
***  
Before they knew it, lunch was rolling around. Harry and Louis had met up with Liam who offered for them to sit with him and his friend at their lunch table. Zayn found them only seconds later and they sat down while Zayn talked about how annoying school was by himself. They had all been getting the same treatment all day. Every student had been staring at them and going crazy when they realized who each of the boys were. Zayn liked it, kinda but after a while it just got boring to him. Especially since no one would actually come up to them and ask them for autographs or anything.

“So where is this friend of yours?” Louis asked annoyed. 

“He should be here; he might be putting the instruments away in ensemble right now.” Liam shrugged and rubbed his neck with his hand. Harry sat quietly eating the mac and cheese on his plate when he heard someone come running up to their table almost frantic.

“Liam did you hear…” Came the shouting of a voice until it quickly died down. Harry looked up to see the boy from the Celtic Tiger from the day before and suddenly he remembered where he had seen Liam before. They were together at the restaurant and the boy, who just ran up and was now staring at the three newcomers, was the boy who he wanted to help yesterday.

“Oh hey you must be the friend Liam was talking about.” Harry smiled at him. He offered his hand to him, hoping for the brief contact that he could get. He stared at Harry in shock and soon he found himself losing his polite smile and dropping his hand. The boy took off running back out the way he had come, ignoring the shouts from his confused friend.

“I am so sorry! Niall isn’t usually like this! As a matter of fact he’s a huge fan.” Liam tried to apologize, which had seemed to become the recurring theme between the group of acquaintances. Harry just shook it off, not minding that he had been blown off. Not at all, because he had at least learned his name, he didn’t even care about the slight pang of sadness in his chest. All he could think was that the blonde boy with sorrow filled eyes was Niall, and he would like to get to know those eyes better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments and all that jazz!  
> next chapter will be up sunday!


	6. Author's Note

Sorry everyone! This isn't an update of the story but more of like about the story and my annoyingly busy life. 

 

I could waste your time with a simple apology and a promise that the next update is coming very soon, but I honestly can't do that. I know I haven't updated in probably over a month and that seems pretty messed up especially to all of you great people commenting and voting up my story. The next update is being tweaked with as of right now I can promise you that, but as of when the update comes? Just keep watching for when it comes up. 

 

My summer break started two days ago also so there is prospect for more time that I have to give you updates, but I'm also in and out of state at this moment. I'm going to be a senior in High School and now I'm looking up colleges and visiting them as we speak. I take the ACT again next Saturday and I'm studying pretty rigorously because I didn't do so hot on the first one I took and I've been kicking myself in the butt since then. 

 

Another thing! My laptop is probably the stupidest "smart" laptop there is! No matter what I do! I have troubleshot, I have taken it places to get it looked at, I even fought with the people from dell about this laptop and I still have a crappy one! I have no idea what is wrong with it but it constantly exits out of things before I am done, opens apps I haven't even touched, and tries to spaz out and open every program it can. Even right now it keeps minimizing this window and trying to fire up dropbox. Sorry about this rant I just really need to get that out there goodness, this computer will be the death of me.

 

So yes I will be compromising my time between work and writing as much as possible but I can't promise you anything as of right now. Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a great summer and/or school year!

 

~Ash


	7. Chapter 6 Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ACT is done finally! No more worrying until next month when I go to check out John's Hopkins University! Updates will be more frequent too! I hope you enjoy this chapter!   
> And Oh My Gosh I hope Michael is alright! I heard about him getting burned today from my friend because I got rid of all my social media and i'm kinda freaking out over both him and Austin Carlile right now bleh.

"Wake up, I think you’ll be happy with how today pans out.” That was Niall’s alarm clock at seven thirty on Monday morning. Liam did this whenever he hadn’t woken up by the time he got back from his run in the morning. He should probably be used to it by now but he still glared at the bigger boy when he finally peeled his sleep crusted eyes open.

“What do you mean?” Niall asked voice laced with sleep. He sat up slowly while Liam threw clothes at him.

“Just get dressed and hurry so we can get breakfast.” Liam told him and after annoying Niall half to death with fabric being thrown at his head, he finally left his room to get ready himself. Niall flipped him off as he slipped out the door. He got up looking at the pile of clothes on his unkempt bed. They weren’t too dressy but not casual either, he started to wonder what Liam had up his sleeve. He decided on a green knit sweater and black skinny jeans before brushing his hair and teeth. He just put on his old black and white converse when Liam was knocking on his door rapidly.

“You’re too punctual.” Niall wrinkled his nose. Though he had to admit that yes, Liam kept him on top of things. Without the boy he didn’t think he would ever be on time to school, not to forget anything else.

“But you’re still my friend.” Liam shrugged. “So…”

“Yeah shut up.” He rolled his eyes playfully and shoved him with his shoulder. Next thing they knew they had found themselves in the cafeteria with plates full of pancakes and bacon, at their regular table. Niall was having a good time in silence for once. Yet every time he looked up Liam seemed to be looking for something; nervously might he add, and Niall was determined to find out what/who it was.

“Okay what’s going on?” Niall asked placing his fork down and crossing his arms over his chest.

Liam looked at him like he was a child just getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Nothing,” He replied prompt.

“Yeah right,” Niall rolled his eyes. “I think I know when something’s up when my friend keeps nervously looking around.” 

“I don’t know I’m just looking.” He shrugged and popped a piece of pancake in his mouth putting an end to the conversation. Niall decided to leave it as it was for now, because he knew that if it got serious Liam would either tell him on his own or Niall would force it out of him. He didn’t like it when people bullied his friend, it wasn’t right. They always took advantage of his caring persona and childlike features. The rest of their breakfast was spent in silence and when the bell rang they split up going their separate ways. Just like any other normal day.

Niall ran to his locker forgetting that he had left his book for his English class in there. He was taking all of his stuff out when he overheard some girls talking about something that peaked his interest. So he looked around in his locker, but at the same time eavesdropped on the conversation. Yeah he knew that wasn’t a likable quality but it wasn’t like anyone here would tell him anything anyway. Besides making up some new threat or word to call him. Oh how he enjoyed that!

“So I went to the office yesterday and Mrs. McDowell; the secretary, was so freaked out.” One of the girls said.

“When isn’t she?” The other one snickered. That was true though, their secretary was so annoying sometimes and easy to frighten. Niall knew that first hand, causing him to smirk at the memory.

“Well I asked her what happened this time and,” She paused, “Get this!”

“Get what?”

“We apparently got three new students yesterday! But not any new students! Famous ones…” The girl explained excited.

It was silent for a moment before the other girl finally spoke up, “Who?” Niall would be damned if he didn’t want to know who either.

Niall waited for them to speak again, but realized he had turned his head and was now staring dead on at them. They were raising their eyebrows in question, like why the heck was the freak of the school looking at them. He fumbled with an apology, walking away quickly and his head down embarrassed. He could feel his cheeks burning from the situation. If only he had kept to himself and pretended not to care, he really wanted to know who these so called famous new students were.

He would just have to wait until first period was over. Gossip spreads around this school like water during a flash flood. Maybe Liam would know and he could tell him at lunch. The excitement of new students was always very big in Niall’s school. He remembered the last new kid who started going here, that was three years ago. Summer Seconds is a very expensive, very selective school. Most of the students were extremely lucky to have gotten in when they did. He managed it because most if not all of the men in his family are alumni.

The tardy bell rang, and Niall sprinted to his classroom. He hoped either his teacher wasn’t there yet or hadn’t closed his door. His English teacher was crazy sometimes. He knew that for a fact. His teacher told all of his classes that if you were ever late for class you might as well not even come. He hates it when people interrupt his lectures and likes to give detentions out like free candy. All in all Mr. Powell was strict. Niall was always getting in trouble with that man. He didn’t like anything about him and sometimes he felt like the man would give him a detention just because. He neared room 44B praying that it was still open and when he saw someone else ducking into the room he knew he had hit the jackpot. One look inside showed that no one of higher authority was in the room yet and Niall let out the air in his lungs. He had just sat down and barely gotten his pencil out when Mr. Powell stormed into the room, slamming the door shut and demanding them to open their books.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you sneaking in late Mr. Horan.” He barked out as an afterthought. “I was just down the hall talking to the headmaster, I saw you running. If it weren’t for you having to serve two weeks detention with him I would have made you go to the office by now.” Niall groaned inwardly, just his luck. The man was steaming out his ears and already angry at him for being late. What more could go wrong for the boy?

***

Niall found himself staring at the clock, watching the minute hand slowly move, descending into madness. There were only five minutes left of class and it had been pure torture tat day. They had to write an essay and Niall was not looking forward to it. He had decided to put his things away and that he had done enough brainstorming as the evil man called it, but instantly regretted his decision when he felt someone’s eyes on him.

“You know you don’t dawdle in my class Mr. Horan. Time is the most precious thing you could ask for.” Mr. Powell spoke up. Niall’s face drained of all color, oh great he was going to kill him he just knew it. This just wasn’t his week. “You have ten seconds to get back to work or I’m sending you down to the office.”

Niall groaned inward and started unpacking his things, knowing that as soon as he did he would need to pack up again. He decided to get a piece of paper out and “act” like he was doing something productive with his time. Well he was, just not in the sense that his teacher wanted him to be. He was going to write song lyrics like he always did. That was his passion. He wanted to be a writer for the big leagues. He wanted his name to star in the credits of a famous singer rising to the top. Sometimes there was a slight glimmer of hope that one day he could be the most sought after song writer in the business. He wanted to get noticed by Harry Styles even if he wrote his own poetry. He felt like even though Harry wrote his own lyrics that maybe he would still want Niall’s opinion. They could become great friends and sit over lunch while they discussed word play. This was by far Niall’s most thought about image. 

The bell rang interrupting his fantasizing and he sprang up from his chair and sprinted out the door to head to his Calculus class. He couldn’t remember but he thought he had a test, he almost contemplated skipping. Liam was already sat at his desk right in the front of the classroom, punctual as always. Their teacher, Mr. Greene had given Niall’s whole class seating arrangements at the beginning of the year. He sat in his desk right next to the only window in the room and raised an eyebrow at Liam’s smiling face.

“What’s up?” Niall asked him loud enough so he could hear. Liam got up and sat down next to him before speaking.

“Have you heard the talk?” He asked.

“I thought you weren’t one for gossip.” Niall smirked, tsking at the now blushing boy.

“Well this might be of interest to you.” Liam jutted out his bottom lip embarrassed.

“Does it have to do with the new students we’re getting?” Niall asked whilst snickering, filing away the embarrassing moment to use against Liam another time. There was bound to be another situation where it would be needed.

“How’d you know?” Liam asked, a mixture of confusion and doubt on his face. He might have been wanting to tell Niall himself.

“I think you’re forgetting that since this is such a small school, things spread fast.” Niall rolled his eyes, “Plus there were some girls talking about three new students that are supposedly famous.”

“Oh…”

“Why would three new students interest me?” He asked raising an eyebrow. Normally Liam wouldn’t be like this, it was really weird.

“Well if you haven’t figured it out yet then I’ll just let you figure it out on your own.” Liam smirked. Niall glared at the boy really confused with the way he was acting today. They were just three new students. They would probably end up hating him for his sexuality anyway, so why should he care. Before Niall could voice his opinion, their teacher walked in demanding everyone to take their seats so the class could begin.

Niall went through the rest of his Calculus class wishing he could read minds. Well…only some. Specifically his teacher’s mind. Mr. Greene, had to be one of the most out there teachers he knew, and when it came to the man teaching. Well, just let Niall say it’s eccentric, and costs him his grade most of the time. He couldn’t blame it all on Mr. Greene’s weird teaching practices though, if his desk had anything to say for it. It was full of smudges and writing from when Niall was in his own little world writing his lyrics down. He rarely ever used paper which only happened in his English class. No one ever said anything though, which is why he kept doing it. Writing on desks was probably a really bad thing, especially in pen, but he really couldn’t care less sometimes. His lyrics were the only thing that people liked about him, granted none of the other students realized he was the one to write them but they were his. Most students in the school knew about his lyrics, they were written all over every desk he’s ever sat in. Of course people would notice. That’s why he kept them anonymous, so people wouldn’t ruin the only thing he liked about this school. He was just grateful that most of the people in this school could hardly tell what oxygen was or they would have figured it out by now. Especially when he would write them on his arms, only when he really liked them and wanted to record them in his room. 

Before he knew it the bell was ringing and he was getting up; just like every other mindless student brainwashed by the school system, and heading to his third period. He waved Liam off for the second time that day. Again they were in different sides of the building. Liam had to hurry off to the music wing where he and every other show tune hopeful would be singing it up in choir, while Niall did something more linguistic. He had been in Spanish for three years, it was one of the only things his father dictated when it came to his education. He had to learn languages and business no matter what, that was the deal. He already knew French and German but his dad always wanted more. It was an unspoken word in their family, more. More was always expected in the Horan household. How do you think they got to be one of the leading corporations in all of Europe?

“Hola Senora Dylan.” Niall muttered as he walked through the door of the brightly lit colorful Spanish classroom. 

“Hola chico como estas?” Senora Dylan asked him. She stood up smiling brightly at the always sulking boy. Niall couldn’t deny how much of a great teacher she was, he grew to like her within the first day of his Spanish class that year and hadn’t had a reason to dislike her since. She stood at about 4’9” to his 5’8” structure. She was petite but had a much bigger personality than anyone else he had ever met. She had unruly caramel colored hair and aging eyes. She was originally from Costa Rica which she often told stories about in class, and she had the most peculiar obsession with Fridays that she even made a dance and song to which only goes ‘es viernes’ the whole time. She was very eccentric yet still he found himself wishing she were his grandmother most days over the never present grandparents he had now.

“Soy un fracasado.” He said without much thought, laying his head on the cool desk.

“Well where do you get off calling yourself a failure?” She huffed, abandoning her one rule of always speaking in Spanish to her students.

“I just keep screwing up lately,” He murmured. 

“Now Niall, I know for a fact you aren’t screwing up.” She gave him a cross look. “You’re just having a rough patch. Everything will balance out soon.”

“But everything I do, I always get yelled at for and I feel like the world is out to get me.” He relayed to her. He didn’t know why he always told her his problems. Hell, she probably knew more about him than Liam did on some days just because she was great to talk to. 

“Life’s like that sometimes.” She smiled sympathetically. Niall chewed on his lip thinking about what she was saying and he was going to add more to the conversation but someone came in and that was the end of their talk for the day. He didn’t really pay attention in his Spanish class that day either, which was becoming a recurring theme that day. He was going to have a heck of a time catching up one school work with all this shutting out he was doing. Though it seemed most everyone else wasn’t paying attention either. It probably had to do with the new famous students he’d heard about all day, but still didn’t know who they were. That is, until someone behind him clued him in, involuntarily. 

“His hair is as curly and perfect as it is in the photographs.” He heard someone squeal. 

“I know!” Someone whispered back. “And did you see the way he and his friends interacted!”

“I swear they’re gods.” The first one sighed dreamily. Niall had a clue in to who it was, but he didn’t want to think about it too much. He had the feeling that if who he was thinking was the new student, but turned out to be someone else, he would probably go home and never come out of his room again. Niall didn’t get to find out the names of the three new students until his music class right before lunch.

He was just walking in when an acquaintance of his stopped him before he could drop his stuff in his cubby and grab his guitar.

“Niall,” His friend Nick gave him a curious look.

“Nick?” Niall mirrored him.

“What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean ‘what am I doing here’?” He gave him a quizzical look. “I’m in this class remember.”

“But Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn Malik are in this school and you aren’t stalking them.” He pointed out. Niall felt like his heart was going to explode. Suddenly he felt sick. Very sick. 

His assumption was correct.

“Shh.” He put his finger up to Nick’s lips in haste. “I think I’m going to be sick.” He threw a hand over his mouth and leaned his head up against the cool wall. “What the hell do you mean Harry Styles is here?”

“Um, he enrolled yesterday? I woulda thought you woulda knew that, since you’re pretty much obsessed with the guy.” He explained.

“Can I kill myself now or later?” Niall asked, chuckling nervously. He didn’t know if he was joking or not really. This just felt like the cherry on top of his terrible week. His idol, who just took a break from his career mind you, was now in his school. Usually that would make someone ecstatic, but that’s a normal person, and he had the worst feeling that he would do something and screw his chances up of ever becoming friends with his favorite singer.

“Woah what?” Nick shouted in haste.

“I’m joking.” Niall rolled his eyes.

“Dude, that’s not something to joke about.”

“I know sorry.” Niall mumbled. They grabbed their things finally and sat on the floor in the corner where they usually sat joking around and doing their work without anyone else to bother them. The music class he was in was sort of like an independent study, he could make his own plans, as long as he had a project done by the end of the year. This year he had to write a song and put on a full scale performance for the school. That’s just how it has to be for seniors. 

“So wait, you’re telling me absolutely no one had told you they were the new students?” Nick asked in disbelief. Niall had just relayed the details of his morning to him, including Liam telling him he would have to find out himself who it was.

“Well remember, not many people like me in this school.” He reminded the naïve boy.

“Yeah, I guess I just forget that sometimes.” He said apologetically. Nick was the only one of his friends besides Liam who stayed with him after everyone pretty much kicked him to the curb. They weren’t the best of friends, but he was someone to talk to when no one else was around. Plus Niall really liked Nick’s company sometimes too. He often thought that if he wasn’t so adamant on getting Harry Style’s attention he might have pursued a relationship with him. He was pretty good looking and wasn’t a complete jerk when everyone else was.

“Yeah…” He trailed off and the rest of their class time was spent in silence. Occasionally, one of them would start strumming a few chords on their guitars, but neither would say anything. The bell rang and Niall was picking his stuff up when Nick somehow managed to knock over all the guitar picks from the shelf and being the great friend he is, he helped him pick the mess up. By the time they had everything picked up and put away lunch had already started and Niall wanted to get down to the cafeteria quickly so he could get his daily pizza fix. He said his goodbyes to Nick and made haste to the lunchroom.

He quickly spotted Liam at their regular table, not realizing three extra bodies were sitting at the table as well. Which is why he completely embarrassed himself by shouting to his best friend when he got to the table.

“Liam did you hear…” He started to shout, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure sitting in his normal seat and stopped what he was saying to stare at the new creature. Harry Styles was sitting at his table. In his seat, and two other seats were being occupied by his extremely attractive friends. Niall stood there slack jawed and eyes wide in shock as Harry extended his hand to him. He realized Harry must have said something but the blood was rushing in his ears and he couldn’t focus. 

‘Oh God I’m making a fool out of myself.’ He thought to himself. Suddenly he felt the nausea from earlier returning and he twisted in his spot, sprinting to the bathroom. He ignored his bestfriend’s pleas because the only thing going through his head as he ran to the toilets to empty his stomach was…

‘I just ran away from Harry Styles.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! Thanks!


	8. Ch.7 Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think the next few chapters might be in only Niall's POV but I'm prone to indecisiveness so I may be writing a Harry one soon but who knows? Also this was sorta a filler sorta not? if that makes any sense at all heh.  
> This was originally a longer chapter in my head but then I thought about how things were progressing and I broke this chapter up into two as well. Also I didn't know am I taking this story too fast? Maybe too slow? What are you're thoughts on everything? I am not a big fan of the ending either. I could definitely use pointers!  
> Also I have a Calum Hood oneshot coming out soon so be on the lookout for that!  
> ~Ash

Niall sat in his room, completely oblivious to the world. After yesterday’s events, he found himself running to the bathroom, emptying his stomach of everything it had in it, and locking himself in his room. While locked in his room he was alone with his thoughts. Which at that moment, his thoughts were not what he wanted to be alone with. As the Lit song went, “I am my own worst enemy.”

He had ignored all social contact since after emptying his stomach yesterday. Even missing his detention so he wouldn’t risk the chance. Liam had come pounding on his door around six that night because Niall hadn’t been answering his calls, nor anybody else’s. And quite frankly, Niall’s behavior had been erratic for the past few days and that worried the protective best friend. He could attest to the fact that he was still here and living mind you. Even if he did flat out ignore his friend, thinking the better option was to pretend he were sleeping or just not talking. He even ignored the boy when he unlocked the door with the spare key to Niall’s dorm room. Liam found a strange sense of déjà vu when he finally opened the door. Niall lay on his bed, eyes closed and pretending he were sleeping so he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone about his awful fuck up. Liam left without a word.

Now, Tuesday. The day after those horrible events, Niall still hadn’t stepped out of his room. He contemplated camping out there until this whole issue of his blew over. He was sure to be the laughing stock of the whole school. The boy who blew chunks over meeting his idol. Yeah, that was sure to be a kicker. He might as well dig his grave now, call his mother and tell her to start preparing for the funeral because there was no way he could live with Harry Styles thinking he were a loser. 

Sure he hadn’t told him he was a loser, but anyone who runs away to throw up is definitely a loser. There was no doubt in his mind, and he was a hard headed individual, so trying to knock some sense into him would include a wrecking ball of sorts. He was certain the moment he stepped foot out of his room, there would be people camped out waiting for him to start laughing. He wouldn’t even put it past Liam and Nick to do the same thing. Which is why it was Tuesday afternoon, right after school had let out, and he was not expecting the knock that came to his door. 

He was in a state between sleep and boredom, with a box of pizza and a collection of Disney movies scattered on his bed. He hadn’t bothered changing from his pajamas all day, thinking the ripped nirvana shirt and ratty old sweats helped the sunken in vibe. He laid there, pizza in hand, and quoting the scene from Beauty and the Beast when Belle finally realized she loved the beast when the mysterious knock came. His door was unlocked now, and if it were Liam he would have just barged in. Which is why he was so utterly confused he somehow forgot about the pizza sauce smudge on his cheek, getting up to answer the door in sluggish haste. What laid behind the door was both a pleasant and unwelcome surprise.

“Liam, you know you could just walk right in…” Niall started saying, even if he already knew it probably wasn’t his best friend. In fact, it most certainly was his best friend, but someone else stood next to him, and that was who really caught his attention.

“Um, Hi…” Harry started off shyly. His voice as deep and slow as Niall could remember. He looked at the ground nervously. “I just noticed you weren’t in school today and… well…Liam told me you weren’t feeling good but I thought I should check up on you.”

Niall felt shock running through his body, his nerves were getting the best of him. He found himself smiling at the ground. Harry Styles was asking him how he was. He wondered when he’d gotten so lucky. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that Harry might even develop feelings for him. Maybe his wildest dreams were finally coming true. “I…Thanks.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say. The only thoughts running through his head were not to throw up and ruin his last chance with the one guy he actually liked. 

“I mean I thought it was up to me to check up on my biggest fan.” Harry added as an afterthought. He didn’t realize that that was exactly what Niall didn’t want to hear. He looked up sharply. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Harry wouldn’t care about him because he was attracted to him. No he only saw the dyed blonde as a fan. That’s all the boy would ever be to him, never his equal. He didn’t know what to say so he stood there unable to form words.

“You have something on your face.” Liam cut in when he realized the conversation was going south and fast. He had been elated when Harry had shown an interest in his best friend. Wanting nothing more than to make him happy since he had been so down for the past year. If anything could make him get out of this funk he was in it was his favorite popstar obsessing over his health. So Liam brought him up as soon as school ended for the day and he felt horrible when he saw the state Niall was in. Ratty and tattered, like he had been when he finally came out to the whole school. As a matter of fact he hadn’t really shown interest in anything since then except for Harry Styles. He didn’t realize that Harry would blow everything up though and make it seem like he only saw Niall as a fan and never a friend.

Niall came to his senses remembering he hadn’t wiped the sauce off from the pizza earlier and ran into his bathroom with a strangled cry of embarrassment. Caring or not, Harry Styles was looking at Niall while in the lowest of the lows. God he couldn’t believe he had messed up again. You’d think that after a while everything would just fall into place and work out for the misfortunate boy, but no. He was in his bathroom scrubbing his face off while Liam showed Harry to the little “living area” in Niall’s room which consisted of a loveseat, his bed, and a T.V. Niall stared at his reflection in the mirror, the one with the dark blue bags under his eyes. He tried to smile, hide his insecurities. He needed to. Just until Harry was gone. That’s how he found himself walking slowly back out to his room and sitting on his bed again in the now silent room.

Harry and Liam were sitting on the loveseat talking in hushed voices when Niall returned. They both looked up when they noticed he was out of the bathroom and suddenly decided to end their conversation.

“Sorry about that.” Niall apologized. There was a blush forming on his cheeks. He sat down on his bed cautiously and then as an afterthought added, “Also I’m fine, I’m just kinda sick. Thanks for asking.”

“Oh you’re ah welcome.” Harry smiled back. He rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly stared at the now still movie screen. “Nice movie.” 

“You like Disney movies?” Niall asked wide eyed. Those were his favorite type of movie, besides horror of course. Even though he got absolutely scared there was no way he wouldn’t love a good horror movie. But still he would always have a love for Disney movies, those were his childhood.

“How could I not?” Harry scoffed as if the answer was right in front of his face. “They’re classics.”

“You got that right!” Niall shouted. There was a gleam of excitement in his eyes. Harry and Niall smiled at each other, and if he didn’t know any better than he would have thought they were becoming friends.

But Niall knew better.

And when Liam reminded Niall that he had skipped his detention yesterday and would probably get in trouble for skipping again today, his eyes glazed over and he realized that he was being naïve. Then he jumped up, rummaging through his closet trying to find clean clothes to meet the headmaster in.

“You should probably go.” He told the two boys. Harry felt confused by him kicking them out so suddenly. Yeah he had a detention, which he would love to know what happened but stored it for another time seeing as he was being kicked out. Which brought him to his next thought. Someone Liam said was his biggest fan and hadn’t fawned over him yet like all those girls at school. God that was awful.

“Right, I guess we’ll be going then.” Harry got up slowly and when Niall turned to wave to them Harry looked like he had something else to say but closed his mouth and followed Liam to the door. By the time they had left Niall was stripping of his ratty clothes and putting on some new skinny jeans and a long sleeved Holister shirt, then slipping on his shoes and running out the door behind them. By the time he had gotten to the office he was out of breath and looking around frantically for the secretary.

“Hey, I need to see Headmaster Cowell.” He said in between breaths and she told him to go right on in and so he did. He knocked on the door before walking in and sitting in one of the brown chairs beside his desk. The man he had come to see was on the phone holding a finger up to silence Niall before he made some outlandish loud comment that he so usually put.

“Yes Mr. Smith I am well aware of what this means. No doubt I would put both boys under strict discipline.” He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger, closing his eyes. There was a quick pause as Simon Cowell listened to what the man on the other line was saying. Niall couldn’t deny the smug smirk playing on his lips. That had to be Sawyer’s dad and he was probably mad about his son getting in trouble, but he hoped that Cowell would set it straight that Sawyer was a jerk and needed to be dealt with.

“Yes, I have thought of every outcome and seeing as your son was the one to instigate this fight…” He started but was instantly cut off when an angry shout could be heard coming from the other side. He pulled the phone away from his ear, a pained expression clear on his face. Niall couldn’t help the snicker that broke from his lips. Headmaster Cowell gave him a piercing glare to which he answered by sticking his tongue out.

“Mr. Smith, I would advise you to keep track of your temper or at call back when you can gain a cool head. Now I have a student to deal with and I will leave you to calm down and call back tomorrow. Good day.” He slammed his phone down and with a sigh, looked up at Niall and all he uttered was. “You’re a day late.”

“Yeah well I kinda got sick and um left school early yesterday. So naturally I forgot…” Niall started to explain but the look on Headmaster Cowell’s face was anything but forgiving.

“Niall as you know I just got off the phone with Sawyer Smith’s father and he was more than happy to suggest expelling you. He really does have a lot of power when it comes to this school and could get you kicked out in a heartbeat, but your family does too. No one has had as many alumni here so they would never kick you out unless you burned the whole place down and you know that.” He gave the cowering boy a grim smile.

“I know Simon! It isn’t my fault I swear!” Niall found himself shouting.

“I know I just felt like I should warn you that one more slip up could cause you everything you have here.” Then the man embarrassed Niall with everything he had by speaking the next sentence. “Also I hear you have a crush on a certain Pop Idol who just enrolled in our school.”

“Ok that isn’t cool.” Niall crossed his arms and pouted, looking the other way. He didn’t like how everyone knew of his obvious obsession with the boy, even Harry himself knew it now and they had barely even met. He wanted to know how his luck was so askew, he hadn’t even talked to the singer for much longer than ten minutes even. Though that was more than any other fan could brag about. Most of them could barely get in a quick hello and a picture before he was whisked off for something deemed more important. He had to admit that it was pretty great having his favorite pop icon going to his school. He wouldn’t have to keep up with the daily tabloids anymore in order to know what Harry was up to. He would be up front and center when news traveled. He knew there had to be some sort of luck in the draw if out of every school they could have chosen they ended up in a secluded private Irish one.

“I thought you would enjoy that.” He barked out a laugh. “Now I have you working with the groundskeeper today…” Niall wasn’t really listening while Simon explained the detention he had in store for him, all he could think about was what tomorrow would have in store for him. Especially since the world was so anti-Niall and Liam had become “buddy buddy” with his crush. 

But he couldn’t wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been so hectic! We are fixing the main sewer line in our yard and we've been in and out of hotels, houses, and things that I'm surprised I ever had time to write! Literally I've been staying up late and right now I'm in my grandparent's camper with my laptop on lowlight trying not to wake my brother (eek).
> 
> Don't forget to leave Comments and Kudos!  
> And I hope you liked this chapter!


	9. CH.8 Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I have a few things to tell you:  
> 1.) First off there is a warning in this chapter for violence, homophobic slurs, and depressed thinking so I guess almost a trigger warning for anyone who needs it!  
> 2.) when I get to chapter ten of this story I am going to introduce a new book and I want your opinions! Either a Muke/Cashton story or a hetero Ashton Irwin story. So let me know in the comments which you would prefer. (both will go up it just depends on which you want up first)  
> 3.) I have an interview tomorrow for a new job and if all goes well then I will have it and that may mean slower updates but I do not know as of yet!  
> 4.) I will be going to John's Hopkins University soon to visit campus and that means probably no update until after the 20th but I might be able to push something in there!  
> 5.) To all the people from the U.S. I hope you have a safe and happy 4th of July! I know I'll be having fun!  
> Anyway read away! Love you all!  
> PS I changed my name because Calum Hood gives me life. No shame.  
> ~Ash

Niall was completely and utterly in love…with the new chicken quesadillas offered at Summer Seconds Prep. Sure Harry was sitting right across from him at a table, when he could choose anywhere else to sit mind you, but Niall was savoring every bite from this quesadilla like it was the last. Which, quite frankly was dawning on him that yeah soon it would be gone and he would have to wallow in self-pity because he would have to wait until next Thursday to eat it again. He looked at Liam’s plate with longing. He hadn’t even touched his food yet, instead opting to stay deep in conversation with Zayn. 

“Here,” Liam smirked, pushing his tray towards the blonde boy. “You’ve been drooling at it since you finished your own.”

“I-” Niall started blushing when he noticed the other three were laughing at him. “Shut up.” He grumbled, munching on the food Liam offered him.

“Niall is a food enthusiast.” Liam joked and Harry raised his eyebrow mockingly. 

“What’s wrong with liking food?” Niall pouted, crossing his arms. To everyone watching, he looked like an upset puppy. Which apparently meant more laughing; though much fonder, and dimply grins from Harry Styles himself.

“Nothing, it’s just cute watching you get so worked up over food.” Harry smiled at him. Niall could feel his heart rate pick up, and his face probably turned 9000 different shades of red. No way did he call him cute! No way! 

Niall may have looked stoic on the outside, murmuring a “Thank You.” But on the inside he was in full out fangirl mode. Harry called him cute! Niall. Cute. He might have been swooning, he didn’t want to think about it. All he wanted to think about was the way Harry’s dimple was so deep he wanted to poke it. He was closed off, picking at his food because suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore.

“Aww you broke him.” Louis rolled his eyes. He was like that, barely ever showed emotion and when he did it would be to roll his eyes or sneer. To say he hated everyone would be an understatement. Niall wondered how Harry and Zayn could be friends with a guy like him, then again he also wondered how they got him to go to school with them.

“Sorry Niall didn’t mean to freak you out or anything.” Harry murmured bashfully. Then the bell was ringing and they were all rushing off to classes like so many of the other people in the lunch room. It was always chaotic as hell and when Liam managed to lose Niall in the crowd the hell usually ganged up on him. Which is what happened that day. Zayn pulled Liam off to head somewhere and Niall was currently freaking out because of it. He tried to make himself invisible, in the swell of the crowd, but his head might as well have the words ‘hit me! I’m open!’ hanging over it because right when he got out of the cafeteria, he was suddenly pushed down. Hard. And then someone was kicking him repeatedly, or maybe it was a few pairs of feet, but he couldn’t tell. He had his arms up, crunching into a ball trying to soften the blows. They were kicking his entire body, and yeah he knew they did it on purpose because they started using slurs again. 

“Come on fag, get up.” Someone spat. A few people started laughing viciously when the comment was made, then another kick to his shin had him crying out in pain. Then another to his arm, and his face. There was a stomp on his left ankle and he let out a yowl.

“St-stop it.” Niall cried out in fear. He’d never been attacked in a group before, without Liam there to help him. He was so used to one on one fights and he knew for sure there was no getting up from this one. He could already feel the throbbing of his body, the swelling in his ankle. It hurt too much, but there was no way he could get up.

“Yeah freak, cry. No one wants to help you.” Someone else laughed. Then the bell was ringing and everyone was walking away. Leaving a crying, beaten, and scared Niall lying on the ground, shivering. His sides hurt, he knew there would be a few bruises covering his body. The bell had rung a few minutes ago but Niall couldn’t care less, the pain was too overwhelming and he couldn’t find it in himself to stand up.

He started to wonder if he was ever going to get to go to his classes after lunch anymore. It seemed like a recurring thing in his life now. When he could make it to school that is. It was Thursday already and he had barely been in school all week, now here he was lying on the ground writhing in pain after being kicked for four minutes straight. Even yesterday he didn’t get a chance to even go to lunch before his teacher came to find him so he could take a test he’d missed out on Tuesday.

Niall didn’t know how long he laid on that floor for, but he knew it had to have been longer than twenty minutes at the most. He had stopped crying long ago, exchanging tears for silent curses to the idiots who had done this too him. He had tried to get up many times but it hurt too much and he didn’t want to strain himself. His ankle was pounding too so he thought he might not be able to walk on it anyway. He wished so many times already that someone would have heard him or maybe even come to his aid, but he was still alone in the dimly lit halls. When he was just about to give up he heard footsteps ricocheting off the linoleum floor. At first they were quiet and slow, maybe a straggler going to the bathroom. Then the steps were louder, quicker as if they were running full force down the hall. Only once did it cross Niall’s mind that maybe the person coming to him wasn’t going to help him, or rather just kick him around again. But they stopped and someone gasped, bending down and tugging lightly on his arm.

Niall looked up slowly, he didn’t want them to wail on his face again. Though he was met with the face of the one person he had been least expecting to come to his aid in any situation and that face was of Louis Tomlinson himself. The actor crouched there looking at him in shock, slowly raking his eyes down Niall’s body.

“Can you move?” He asked, unsure. 

“I-I don’t think so.” Niall’s voice was hoarse from all the crying. “My ankle feels like it’s swelling up.” Louis stood up walking down to his foot.

“Which one?” He asked.

“The left.” Niall spoke back a little louder than before. Louis lifted the pant leg, having a look at it before hissing in understanding of the wound.

“We should go down to the nurse, Niall.” He told the blonde. All Niall could do was nod as the other boy hoisted him up on his right foot and slung his arm around his waist helping to carry him down to the nurse’s office. Niall had to commend Louis on being able to support both of their weights without falling once, he wasn’t exactly light and he knew that. “Who did this?” He asked while on their way down.

“I-um…” Niall trailed off. He didn’t know what he should do. Of course the three new boys had to know he was gay. People had been spewing so much hate at him these past few days and all because he had the three most famous boys sitting at his lunch table and not theirs. Yet they never questioned it when people did poke fun or try to hit him around. But he didn’t want Louis to know that they beat him up because he was gay. It would kill him.

“I just don’t like crowds and I freaked out and someone tripped me and everyone started running not paying me much mind and I guess that’s how I ended up like this.” He lied.

Louis gave him a disbelieving look but didn’t call him out for anything. Only going with, “Uh huh.” Before they were in the office and they were dropping the subject all together. Niall knew he owed this boy big. Even if he had hated him he still helped him up and even checked a wound for him. Maybe if took a while for Louis to warm up to new things sometimes. He didn’t know, but maybe this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship as they might say. When the nurse came out of her little office room, she was smiling. When she took a look at the state Niall was in, there was no emotion on her face anymore. 

“What happened to you Niall?” She gasped upon seeing him.

“I got trampled and couldn’t move after because my ankle hurts and Louis finally found me.” He explained. He didn’t want to lie to her either, but seeing as the other boy in the room only knew the half-truth, he was going to tell her the same thing.

“Come into my office then and I’ll take a look at it.” She ushered them into the room and Niall with the added help of Louis, hobbled into the room with three beds and chairs along the wall. “How long ago did this happen?”

“It happened right before this period started.” Niall told her and she nodded writing something down on a clipboard that neither of the boys could see.

“Where all does it hurt?” She asked again and Niall explained again that it was mostly just the ankle, the rest of the bruises he could deal with. Then she had him lay down on the bed while he got it examined by her. She had him try to move it, which he did with great difficulty. Then she had him wiggle each of his toes and when she was satisfied she started feeling around the ankle. Taking notes and finding out where it hurt most for him. When she was done, she decided it was only swollen and he just needed to ice it and stay off it as much he could for the next week.

“You’re lucky.” She smiled at him as she ran to grab bandages to wrap it with for the time being and an ice pack. “Any harder and you very well could have had a sprain or a break.”

“Well aren’t we glad then?” Louis chuckled and Niall smiled nodding at her.

“Louis why don’t you go back to class and come pick him back up after the period is over ok?” The nurse told him. He looked like he wanted to protest for five seconds flat but just nodded and walked off giving Niall a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

“If you see Liam, don’t tell him about this.” Niall said quietly and thought for a second Louis couldn’t hear but he nodded anyway at the younger boy. “I don’t want him to worry.”

The two of them waited until Louis was gone before the nurse sighed and Niall cringed. She had treated him way too many times to know by now that something far worse had happened than being trampled in a crowd. “Now Niall you think I haven’t known you were lying when you told us you only got trampled?” She set an ice pack on his ankle and he hissed, tensing, before taking the ice pack from her and readjusting it.

“No I know.” He set his eyes downcast, settling on watching the water droplets roll off of the icepack instead. He didn’t want to look at her disappointed gaze.

“Why would you do that? These guys need to be stopped.” She warned. He started playing with his hand nervously, wrapping the fingers around each other. He did this a lot when he was nervous and most people had picked up on it by now.

“I just didn’t want to bring Louis down in this or the other two. They don’t need to worry about my drama.” His voice had hardened. He knew that if they found out that he was really gay and everyone hadn’t been joking when they messed with him, then they would probably hate him too. He didn’t want that, especially from Harry. That would kill him if the one guy he wanted; no needed to accept him, couldn’t.

“I understand but leaving your friends out of the loop will not make things easier for you in the end.” She reminded him and yeah he knew that, but let him be stupid for the short amount of time that he can. Sure that was foolish, but so was everything else he seemed to do.

“I’ll tell them when I’m ready.” He smiled and for the rest of the period he laid on the sick bay cot icing his ankle in silence. Then when the bell rang Louis came back like asked and helped him to his next class of the day.

“You didn’t tell Liam right?” Niall looked at him sideways.

“He’s oblivious.” Louis shrugged and didn’t speak again until they managed to get to the science wing. He said a quick goodbye before running off to the library for study hall. Niall took his seat in the back of the classroom, away from prying eyes. His head was down because he didn’t want to look into anyone’s accusing eyes that he knew would be glaring at him. He was just glad no one had said anything about his ankle or Louis yet. 

When the teacher came into the room, he couldn’t find himself listening. He had a sudden urge to write some lyrics and without loose leaf paper he opted for his desk instead. He poured all of his beaten down emotions into it, not caring when he got yelled at for not paying attention in class. This was his way of coping and she would have to deal with it. By the end of class he had written a few stanzas and felt completely alive again. Earlier he told Louis not to get him for his last two classes, he could do it on his own. With a note in hand from the nurse he went to the gym and told his teacher he couldn’t participate because his ankle had been strained.

“Damn kids and their petty excuses.” He heard the gym teacher mumble as he walked away with a scowl on his face. It must just be a gym teacher thing because they hated doctor’s notes unless you were dying. While he sat there he watched everyone play basketball while he held his head in his hands bored out of his life. Finally the bell rang again and he was hobbling to his last period of the day, also known as his favorite. Healthy Cuisine. They cook in there every Friday, but that day was Thursday so he would just have to deal with learning how to cook this lasagna they had been planning on making since last Friday. 

Mrs. Manning, his healthy cuisine teacher welcomed him back since she hadn’t seen him for almost a whole week. Then started waving a paper in her hands waiting for him to snatch it from her. “You missed a test yesterday.” 

“But won’t I not know any of the material on this test?” He asked a little confused.

“Unless you haven’t been in my class at all this year, then you should know it. It’s just review because I want to know where everyone stands right now.” She explained and ok that made sense.

“Oh ok, then I’ll go to the hall and take this.” He told her and then walked out. It took him no longer than ten minutes to finish the review and soon found himself back in the room with twenty plus other food craving hopefuls. By the time the finally bell was ringing Niall was starving to death and running to the best of his ability with a bad ankle to find Liam, book bag in hand.

When he finally found the boy he was at his locker with Zayn and Harry laughing about something. They were all laughing when Niall interrupted them. “Hey Liam!” He grinned, ignoring the look Harry gave him.

“Hey Nialler what’s up?” He smiled back clapping him on his shoulder. Niall had to contain the wince that Liam hitting his shoulder created. He had to remember that Liam hadn’t known what happened and Niall really needed to keep it that way.

“I’m starving, Mrs. Manning made me almost cry because she talked about food nonstop.” He pouted.

“But isn’t that healthy cuisine?” Harry asked confused and oh yeah. Zayn and Harry were still with them. 

“Yeah I should probably stop taking it though.” He chuckled more to himself than anyone and shrugged.

“What why? I thought you loved food?” Zayn asked very confused.

“Heh yeah,” He rubbed the back of his neck, giving them all a sheepish look. “Except I’m a terrible cook and I always steal everyone’s food.” He admitted.

“Harry’s a great cook.” Louis piped up, popping out of thin air. Niall swears it’s because the boy is so small that he flies by undetected. He sent Niall a knowing smirk when Liam poked his arm and he winced this time, keeping it subtle though. Except Louis saw it and he knew what no one else did and that kind of scared him. “Aren’t you Harry?” 

“Um yeah…” He blushed, looking straight at Niall and ok. If there was chance that Niall could fall anymore in love with him, then now was the time. “I guess you could say that.” They then started heading off to the boy’s dorms, mostly because of the awkward stretch of silence between the group. They split into little pairs upon walking. Harry, Liam and Zayn talking about some knew workout routine they had heard about, and Niall and Louis walked behind them, slower, that way Niall wouldn’t have to overwork his ankle.

“You know you should probably tell him about what happened.” Louis sighed after sometime.

“It’s fine no need to make him worry.” Niall tried to reassure him, but failed miserably. Louis gave him a disbelieving look, rolling his eyes.

“You and I both know you lied about it just being a crowd because somebody would have helped you up.” He spat out and yeah Niall should probably not go into a career in acting. He couldn’t lie for shit.

“Ok yeah.” Niall deflated. “But I can’t tell him just yet.”

“Listen Niall.” Louis stopped him, putting his hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know what shit you went through here before we got here but I sure as hell know I won’t let you be quiet about it. I’m not saying you have to tell me right now, but I think that if we are all going to be friends and help you then we need to know what happened to you. We’ve been turning a blind eye to it for the few days we have been here but Harry is getting nervous and when he takes a liking to something he protects it with all his heart.” He stopped to gauge a reaction from Niall but all he got was confusion. 

“Come on don’t be so dense!” He wrapped his knuckles on Niall’s forehead not too hard. “Fine I’ll let you figure it out, but just know that Zayn and I will not let you get hurt anymore, we protect Harry and if he wants to be your friend then we protect you too.” 

Niall didn’t know what to say. He was wrapped up in his thoughts, confused. He thought for sure that Harry only felt pity for him since he was a fan. Now Louis was standing there telling him he wanted to be his friend, and on top of that, he gained two new bodyguards out of it? It just didn’t make sense. Annoying, gay, boring Niall. He didn’t see how he was special enough to warrant attention from the world’s biggest superstar, let alone his two best friends. It was all so new to him, to finally feel wanted, special even. He grinned at Louis then, gave him a thumbs up, and started walking again before they got too far from the other three.

“Don’t worry, I can hold my own in a fight pretty well.” Niall laughed.

“Yeah obviously.” Louis rolled his eye sarcastic.

“That’s why I’ve been meeting the headmaster everyday afterschool, because I got in a fight.” Niall explained. “But I’d be glad to tell you guys about what happened and why I get treated like this every day.” He bit his lip nervously.

“Really?” Louis raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Of course…just…not right now.” Niall sighed, rubbing his arm. “I want to be completely sure of something first before I spill everything to you guys. As for Liam, I’ll tell him.”

“Good. I don’t want to see you keeping secrets from your best friend.” Louis explained. They caught up with the rest of their group and started heading to their respected rooms. 

“Oh hey guys, nice to see you could join us.” Zayn smirked.

“Hey Niall, Harry invited us for a night on the town tomorrow.” Liam smiled at him. Niall shot a disbelieving look towards said guy, before remembering Louis’s words from their talk just a few minutes previous. ‘He wants to be your friend.’ 

“Sounds like fun.” He smiled brightly at the curly haired boy.

“Great, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry, if possible, smiled even wider than he was.

“Don’t forget.” Louis whispered as he walked past Niall, giving him a stern look. He only nodded, keeping silent until everyone had left the two friends alone in the hallway.

“Don’t forget what?” Liam asked finally. Niall let out a huge breath and thought ‘ok, he knows about the fights, just explain to him that it wasn’t your fault.’ “Don’t you have stuff to do today?”

“It got cancelled.” Niall brushed it off, but that was the truth. While Niall was in the nurse’s office, someone had brought him a note telling him he didn’t need to come today because Cowell would be at an emergency board meeting. “But I need to tell you something important.”

“Ok spill.” Liam said, smiling softly and crossing his arms across his chest. Niall couldn’t help the smile of his own lightly gracing his lips. If it weren’t for Liam he probably wouldn’t be here right now and that gave him the boost to tell him everything. Even the talk he had with both the nurse and Louis. While he wasn’t too thrilled that Niall had made them keep it secret from everyone and his face fell into a frown that kept getting deeper and deeper, he was happy that he finally told him about it. Then he sent Niall off, to get off the foot and to go do his homework. To which Niall didn’t complain this time, he really did want to ice that ankle and he had a lot of homework he needed to catch up on. Before Liam could walk into his room though, Niall had jumped on him, giving him a hug he knew he deserved. 

“I love you Li.” Niall whispered. “Sometimes I wished you were my brother more than Greg was.”

“But I am your brother.” Liam spoke softly. “If not by blood then by the memories we have shared.”

“Sometimes I forget that.” Niall admitted pulling away sheepishly. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” 

“Yeah alright.” Liam chuckled, messing Niall’s hair up with his hand. He gave him a scowl and poked his tongue out at him to which Liam started laughing even harder and walked into his room. Niall knew he was safe now, if not physically, then emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is in Harry's POV  
> don't forget to leave kudos and comment <3


	10. CH.9 Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanna say thanks for all the votes, comments, and continual support. Without you guys I wouldn't be writing like I am. You have no idea what it means to me when you do vote and comment and this girl, Kelsey commented on the last chapter a few days ago thanking me for writing it because it is one of her favorite fanfics and she thanked me for being awesome but what I want to say is no, thank YOU for being awesome. Each and everyone one of you!
> 
> On another note work is getting the best of me and it's only my first week. I think that updates will be every Friday though. I'm going to try to get them up as much as possible even though I'm busy. I leave for Maryland this Friday and I had to double shift Thursday that way I can get my hours so I don't get in trouble, but hey there will be a chapter!
> 
> Love you all <3 xx
> 
> ~Ash

"Liam I commend you.” Zayn yawned, trailing the bright eyed and bushy tailed boy to their normal table for breakfast. Harry followed a few steps behind. “You can get up every morning by five and still manage to be full of energy.”

“Maybe it’s because I wake up every morning at five that I’m so full of energy.” Liam laughed. They all sat down and Harry looked around realizing a certain head of blonde hair was not accounted for. Neither was his best friend with the feathery brown hair. He didn’t want to say it but he was feeling jealous, Louis knew about Harry’s weird crush on Niall yet he kept hanging out with him. He hadn’t missed how buddy buddy the two seemed especially yesterday. But he wouldn’t let that come in between his friendship with Louis.

“Hey where’s Niall?” He asked, perking up. He thought the older boy was with them earlier on their way here but he guessed not.

“He went to go get another ice pack for his ankle.” Liam explained. Liam forgot that they didn’t know about what happened the day before and so when the two boys looked at him in question he just shrugged in response. “He hurt it yesterday but he should be fine.” 

“Oh ok.” Harry sighed and laid his head down on the cool tabletop. He needed to stop worrying but some things were better left unsaid.

“I’m gonna go get everyone some breakfast. Be right back.” Liam told the sleepy teenaged boys who only hummed in response. He chuckled quietly to himself as he walked away, thinking about how early risers were a dying breed.

“Are you jealous of Louis?” Zayn mumbled against his arm to Harry.

“What!” Harry shouted. He looked over at the half asleep boy across from him, taken aback. “Why would I be jealous of Louis?”

“I just wondered.” Zayn yawned. “Since he gets to spend more time with Niall than you do.”

Before Harry could answer him though, Niall and the boy in question were bounding over to them. Even though Niall had a bad ankle and had just woken up he was somehow a ball of energy still and Harry liked that about him. Maybe it was because he fed off the energy like Zayn did Liam. Niall was light in all sense of the word. He was beautiful, the Sun. He was golden. The way his light tresses glinted in the morning rays that morning, he glows. He positively radiated when he was happy and that was all he wanted to see in the boy. When he smiled, you couldn’t help but gravitate towards him. Harry was smiling at him while he explained how he and Louis scared the nurse out of her skin. They were both laughing at the memory and He found himself laughing along, Niall’s voice was just so magical. He briefly thought of what it would be like to hear him sing. He caught Zayn wink at him, and kicked the boy under the table. Trying to be sly about it by pretending to listen to what Louis was saying, but started cackling when Zayn cried out in pain. He shot the curly haired boy a glare and was about to say something but Liam likes to come around at the worst moments.

“Hey guys I brought everyone cereal. I hope we all like lucky charms because that’s all they had today.” Liam popped up, causing any rude remark on Zayn’s lips to be forgotten and a lazy grin to etch his features. Liam put the tray with the small prepackaged bowls and cartons of milk in the middle of the table and they each started to grab one for themselves. Zayn and Liam’s hands brushed when diving for the same milk carton, and they pulled away like they were caught on fire. Liam’s blush couldn’t have been more noticeable, but Zayn couldn’t even meet his eyes anymore. They awkwardly reached for some milk and Harry winked at Zayn who mouthed ‘fuck you’. Louis and Harry started laughing loudly at him. Niall was pretty oblivious though, having already downed his cereal and telling them he was getting up for more.

“Damn did you even taste it?” Louis asked sarcastic. Niall started blushing too and a pang of hot green jealousy shot through Harry’s heart. He watched the retreating back of the blushing boy before turning back to look at the cause of his; dare he say it, feelings. He was speaking to him and Harry hadn’t realized it.

“Hmm?” He asked him not having heard a single word spoken.

“I just said that you have your hands full. Niall is crazy.” He smiled.

“Wait what?” Liam shot his head up looking at the two boys in question. Louis’s face paled much like Harry’s must have. They had completely forgot he was even there anymore. He was being so quiet and bashful.

“N-nothing.” Harry stuttered.

“You said something about having your hands full with Niall.” He raised an eyebrow and ok Harry decided he could trust him to keep a secret. It was just going to be very awkward knowing that the best friend would know before Niall even did.

“I-um.” Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. “I kinda like Niall and want to get to know him better? I just-“

“Wow really?” Liam asked, eyes alight. 

“Yeah. I just, the other day when we first got here we went to this restaurant and we saw you there.” Harry paused mulling over what he said before his eyes widened in surprise by how weird that sounded. If he didn’t seem like a stalker before, following Niall around like a lost puppy, then he sure did now. “I-I mean I-we just happened to be in the same place and I noticed you guys there and I took a liking to him before I even knew him. Something drew me in!” He quickly explained while shouting. He caught his breath while the others watched him get so flustered in amusement. 

“Well isn’t this great.” Liam laughed. Harry stared at him in shock, he didn’t know what he had been expecting from Liam but he definitely wasn’t expecting him to laugh like it was no big deal.

“Why?” The other three asked in unison. So Harry wasn’t the only one expecting a different outcome.

“It’s just funny,” Liam chuckled a little longer before starting over. “It’s great because-“

“Hey guys. They didn’t have any more lucky charms so I got pancakes.” Niall bounced back over to the boys, sliding back into his chair in between Louis and Liam.

“Dang it!” Zayn shouted. “It was just getting good.”

“What was?” Niall asked with a mouthful of pancake.

“Nothing!” They all shouted in sync then started laughing nervously. Trying to chuckle it off like nothing ever happened. Niall shrugged, completely oblivious, and went back to scarfing down food like it was his last meal. Harry watched fondly though, like the obvious crush he was. Niall just made him feel so light, so happy. They had to get up soon though, because the tardy bell would be ringing any second. Harry didn’t want to go honestly. He wanted to sit there forever and take in his crush’s persona. When the time finally came to pack up and head out to first class, he was doing so with a heavy heart. They all split ways going to their respective first classes. 

He had his first class with Louis AP Biology. He liked being in the school scene again. It reminded him of simpler times, even if now he did have to deal with fangirling teens obsessing over his every move during class. He got to pretend like he was the teenager he had wanted to be again. He didn’t want his whole life to revolve around music, even if most of it did because he loved it that much. He wanted to be able to live his life again, meet cute guys, have fun, and get in trouble. Which is why he actually liked sitting through forty five minute classes talking about who knows what. Or maybe he just liked what he saw when he sat down in his seat. The teacher had moved the two famous lads to the back of the classroom, not because they were disrespectful, but because everyone stared. They rarely paid attention in class when the two boys were there. So she put them in the back hoping more people would pay attention instead of ogling the backs of their heads. They didn’t mind it though, it kept the stares away, and made it easier to concentrate.

Harry’s desk was usually fairly clean every morning. Whoever used it last liked to keep the sandy colored top shiny and bright, but that wasn’t the case that morning. There in slightly smudged chicken scratch were the beginnings of a few poems. On closer inspection, the brunette boy realized they were song lyrics:

I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf  
Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are  
Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah,  
'Cause everything inside me screams.

He didn’t know why; maybe it was the fact that he was a singer struggling to write new songs that weren’t so depressing, but he really loved the words. It made him feel like someone else understood what he was going through. How he felt about everything since his mom had passed away. He wanted to meet whoever wrote those lyrics, to tell them they wrote great songs and ask if they would help get his act together. If he met the person responsible for these lyrics that made him feel real again, he didn’t know what he would do. But he wanted to meet them and that was definitely the first thing on his mind. There was only one problem. The person probably didn’t want to get into trouble for vandalism so they only put their initials. Harry hoped that the school was small enough that he could find someone with the initials NJH. If only he were lucky enough. So he wrote what little words there were on a paper, thinking of asking Liam later in choir.

“What has you so excited?” Louis bumped his shoulder against Harry’s and tried looking down at the paper.

“Nothing!” He slapped a hand over it. For some reason he wanted to keep them to himself, if only for a while. He felt like those words were all for his eyes as if they screamed ‘Harry look at me!’ He wanted nothing more than to leave them his little secret for as long as he could.

Louis held his hands up in surrender, “No need to bite my head off. I’ve just not seen you this excited since, well since you finally got that record deal so many years ago.” He was being genuine and Harry suddenly felt guilty for acting the way he was around the guy he considered his brother. He knew he wouldn’t try to steal Niall away from him, and he knew Louis wouldn’t ruin his thoughts about those lyrics. He just wasn’t ready to show them to him yet. Like he said earlier, let him have some secrecy for a little bit longer. Those lyrics were his lifeline at the moment, held close to his heart. He clenched the sheet of paper in his hand, close to his chest, with a look of pure determination in his eyes.

He needed to find this person if it were the last thing he do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty short I know. I just really wanted to get something out, but next chapter is definitely longer and there will be a little something exciting for you all ;P the only hint I'm giving is OTP. Also the song used in this is Who You Are by Jessie J because I just found it literally today and I thought it was really friggin great for this story and these past few chapters. I usually don't listen to that stuff but yeah. What did you guys think? Did you think it worked for this story?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment and bookmark it's greatly appreciated!


	11. Update

Hey guys I know I haven't written in over two months and that is a really bad thing. I love this story don't get me wrong and I love your support for this story but I have been so busy and on top of that some things have been going on in my life that I'm not to proud of. So to explain it in the least, I have been kicking myself in the ass to update something for the past two weeks but I just can't bring myself to do it. 

If you read my last oneshot and the author's note. Then you would know that I have been in a funk, kind of a mixture of writer's block, depression, and anxiety so I haven't had any inspiration to keep writing. 

BUT TRUST ME I WILL KEEP WRITING.

It just won't be for a few more days until I can finally get my self back on solid ground. There are so many things I wished I could tell you to maybe justify my reasoning more but I feel like it is a little too personal for internet right now. But just know that if there is ever anything you need to talk about my DM's are always open to each and every one of you. 

I'm hoping that when I start school on Tuesday and stop stressing over things and start taking new medicine in the next week, I will be able to write again for you all. And who knows? Maybe I could get something out before next week, it all depends on where my head is. 

(ON ANOTHER NOTE) 

I saw 5sos on Friday the 21st and I am literally dead still. I have such PCD that it isn't funny lol. Also I feel like Mikey and I share some deep connections when it comes to mental health and I was so happy when he talked about it (even if it wasn't at my show per se) but it was great because I saw him after that concert and omg I couldn't deal with Calum. He wore his state champs shirt and he is literally perfect to me. And Ashton kept talking about how great we were and luke's beard had me feeling some sort of way. Also Cal played the drums for the first time at my concert and I flipped haha. Other than that and Mikey's wise words of Sunscreen and no Pants, I lost my voice the next day because work and now I have PCD to add on to all my other shit. But hey it was worth it.

In the long run. I will be updating soon, don't get disheartened!! I love you all and please stay awesome xx


	12. ch.10 Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired and needed to write this. Next chapter is this same day but in Niall's POV and then things start to finally pick up like I am so excited!! Also I saw 5 seconds of summer on the 21st and I still can't get over it omg.
> 
> Also a big thank you to everyone who has been sticking with me throughout this fic! I know I make a lot of plans and then end up completely letting them go and I become a wreck and I feel really bad because you guys deserve updates every week, not whenever I can get out of my writer's block depressed funk. You guys deserve more than what I am giving and I am so sorry about that! xx
> 
> Also happy lateish bday to the cuddly cute and overall perfect LIAM PAYNE He's one of the role models :) <3

Harry had spent all Thursday afternoon trying to find out who this elusive NJH was, but all he had to go off of was that they did it in a bunch of classrooms and apparently everyone liked them. Whenever he would ask someone about the lyrics he got the same answer of “If you find them let us know” and frankly he was getting tired of that. He never got to ask Liam because the boy had been pulled away from classes the rest of the day for some reason. Even Niall was confused when Liam sent him a text saying he wouldn’t be back until late that night. Harry and Zayn had had to deal with each other’s company all day yesterday because Niall and Louis were hiding out in Louis’s room all night. To say the least, Harry was wondering what the hell was actually going on anymore.

He had quit his job, flown to Ireland, and started going to a new school. Found out he liked a boy he’d only officially met five days ago, become good friends with said boy’s best friend, gotten jealous of the guy he considered his brother, and was obsessed with some person writing lyrics on desks. What had his life turned to? A soap opera if anything. Louis would be proud, that is, if he didn’t constantly hang out with Niall. And there he goes again! Getting jealous. It wouldn’t be so hard if Niall would just speak to him more though, but he was always so shut off to the boy. Whenever Harry would try to converse with him, he would give short replies. Harry was starting to wonder if maybe Niall didn’t like him. Which would be very upsetting if true.

There were fingers snapping in front of Harry’s face. He blinked, looking up and realizing that there were four people standing and watching him. Each with a varying degree of concern written on their face. He must have gotten deep in thought while eating breakfast, not realizing everyone else was done and leaving.

“You ok?” Zayn asked, he’d been the one to snap the fingers. Harry only nodded, sending a quick glance to Niall who was watching on in concern. The blonde quickly looked away blushing when he realized he was staring at him. His eyes hardened and he stood up stiffly, looking away from everyone else and walking towards his locker. Zayn followed after him, Liam in tow. 

“Hey you never answered me.” Zayn placed his hand on his shoulder, comfortingly.

“That was on purpose.” Harry reminded him.

“I just want to make sure you’re alright. Last night you seemed pretty put out.” He replied honestly. By last night, Zayn meant that he found the paper Harry had written the lyrics on in haste and asked if he was going back into writing. Harry wanted so bad to lie and tell him that he was, but on the off chance that Zayn might know something, stopped him. He explained everything to the model who took everything in silence and promised to help him out if necessary. 

“That’s because no one in this bloody school knows who this is!” He waved the crumbled paper in Zayn’s face, mostly to spite him.

“Who what is?” Liam asked. They had forgotten the soft spoken boy was with them and instantly showed him the paper. He was the one Harry had been meaning to ask the entire time anyway. Maybe by chance he would know who this mystery songwriter was. 

“Do you know who this is? I asked everyone I got the chance to but no one knows who they are.” Harry asked hopefully. Liam looked at the scribbled writing on the page with a stoic face and the two boys in front of him were starting to get discouraged. 

“I-” Liam stopped, causing Harry to fill with dread, but something flashed in his eyes. It was so fast he thought it was a trick of the mind but he wasn’t quite sure. He hoped that maybe he would know something. “I’ve never seen them do this. It’d be cool to meet them.”

Harry deflated. 

Just when he thought maybe he had a chance. “Oh.” Was all he could get out before slowly sidling down the hall to his class room. To anyone watching, he could have been considered depressed. Maybe that was why #Weloveyouharry was trending on twitter all day and the following morning.  
***  
Liam felt guilty for lying to him. At first he had been telling the truth. Yeah he didn’t know who wrote those lyrics, until he realized how absolutely stupid he was. NJH.

Of course it was Niall. His full name was Niall James Horan, he wanted to be a song writer and he was damn good at it. But that wasn’t his secret to tell and he obviously kept it a secret from even his best friend for a reason. Though Liam knew he would probably be having a talk with the boy before they left for the town that night. He hoped Niall was still up for it too, considering his ankle was messed up.

“What were you doing?” Zayn asked, pulling Liam out of his thoughts.

“What do you mean?” Liam responded with a question. He knew what Zayn meant, he just didn’t want to admit it.

“You know what I mean.” He raised an eyebrow in amusement. Liam couldn’t help the smirk on his face because it was like Zayn could read his mind.

“Alright, so what if I do?” He was dragging it out and he knew that.

“Mind telling me then?” They hadn’t realized how close their bodies were to each other. Maybe they liked it that way.

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” Liam winked and with a burst of confidence, turned on his heel and sauntered away.  
***  
Harry was in a funk. One he couldn’t shake. Granted it had only been for about three hours but still. Lunch time had come around and he still had yet to see Niall and Louis. They were ten minutes late and he was getting restless. Not only because he felt jealous of the pair, but also because he still hadn’t asked the adorable blonde if he knew about the mystery person. 

When the two MIA boys finally did show up they kept mostly to themselves, whispering and sending quick glances his way. Causing his funk to grow.

What were they planning?  
***  
“Ok.” Harry crossed his arms in front of a surprised Louis. “What the hell is going on?” School had ended not even thirty minutes ago and he had barged into his friend’s room. Louis was lounging on his bed reading something on his phone until he was the unlucky recipient of Harry’s rage.

“What?” 

“Don’t play the confused card Louis. Why are you constantly with Niall? Do I have to remind you about the bro code?” Harry seethed.

“Lad…”  
“Don’t lad me.” Harry glared. “You know I like Niall, why the hell are you trying to keep him away from me.”

“Harry I’m not trying to keep him away from you!” Louis shouted. “If you would just sit down and let me explain some things…” Harry looked at the now enraged boy and hesitantly but surely sat down. He didn’t know, but something about the way Louis said it made him want to listen, want to figure things out. It was silent in the room while the two boys stared at each other, gauging reactions.

“Well?” Harry spoke at last, raising an eyebrow. “Are you going to explain or…?”

“Oh yeah!” Louis started nodding. “It’s just that Niall has some hardcore shit to deal with and I happened to walk in on some of it so he has been going to me for help.” He just came out with it.

“Why didn’t you tell Liam or me?” Harry asked. Sure they had only been here for a week but he wanted to help Niall as much as he could. He knew the blonde boy was going through some tough times here, he could see it in the longing looks he would send to laughing tables at lunch. He could hear it in the teasing manner of all his peers. He hated how badly they put him down, and for what? Harry didn’t know, but it couldn’t be anything bad, they just couldn’t pull their heads out of their asses long enough to realize it hurt him. This past week, Harry had seen and heard enough to deduce that Niall was the one for him. He wanted to make him feel special, whole, like he was needed. 

“It isn’t something for me to tell.” Louis shrugged matter of factly. “I want Ni to tell everyone when he is ready.”

Harry felt pure white jealous surge through him when Louis used the nickname. “What so are you guys best buds now?” And if he came off as extremely jealous then he didn’t care.

“Haz, I’m not leaving my best friends for him. He just needs someone to lean on and right now I am that person. Trust me, he only has eyes for you. He just doesn’t know how to tell you.” He rolls his eyes.

“I could be that pers-“ Harry sent a surprised wide eyed look towards Louis when he finally processed what the feathery boy had said. “Did you just say he has eyes for me? As in he likes me too?” 

“Boy are you naïve.” Louis started laughing. He stood up, ruffling a pouting popstar’s hair who was quick to send a glare to the shorter movie star. Then it felt like everything was back to normal, the two boys done fighting over something that was stupid and lots of miscommunication. 

“I’m sorry…” Harry started to apologize but was instantly shushed.

“Uh uh. You’re fine Harry.” Louis was shaking his head at the confused boy, “It was a lot of shit we could have avoided if I would have just let you know from the beginning, but it’s over now and we have tonight for you and Niall to finally start towards something great.

“Yeah.” Harry smiled, dimples and all. Tonight he was going to show how great of a person he could be, how Niall could lean on him when he needed. He was going to show Niall that being his boyfriend could quite possibly be exactly what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos comments and don't forget to bookmark. Also have any of you heard the new 5sos ep? I am slightly obsessed. Safety Pin is my absolute favorite. Expect a one shot based off of it lol. Or maybe The Girl Who Cried Wolf.
> 
> Also I start school like all day school again on Tuesday and that means even less activity from me, but I am hoping I will do ok and keep with my schedule this year. I have College Apps to start turning in, I can't procrastinate this year.


	13. Ch.11 Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I have some news for you all. Firstly, I may be pushing the updates back to Monday's on this story, only because I won't have any time anymore on the weekends to write so this will not change until November. Secondly, speaking of November I will be participating in NaNoWriMo and for those who don't know it is a month long Novel writing competition to write 50,000 or more words. So that means new story! But it also means this and Red Hair will sadly be on the back burner. But don't worry! It's two months away and if I stick to my schedule I made up for the year, then this story will ultimately be done in late December/early January. But hey enough about all this boring stuff! Enjoy the chapter guys it's pretty exciting :)
> 
> Also does anyone else have a serious pet peeve when reading a story and the conversation just doesn't flow right? like: (actual convo in a story I was trying to read)
> 
> "Hi, I will do this now"
> 
> "Ok I will help now."
> 
> Like guys if you just read your conversations in the chapter and think huh, would I have a normal conversation with someone while saying these words or would they be generic robotic responses. (My words of wisdom for the day sorry omg) Also I got a new phone and I have two jobs omg and idk what to feel but hey enjoy the story!
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank you thank you thank you for over 2000 reads! and 90 kudos! WOW that is insane because I always thought I sucked but you guys seem to think differently lol

Niall was a in a state of disrepair. He was laying on his bed, piles of clothes were haphazardly thrown around the room. Ever since school ended he had been in total chaos trying to look his best for the night on the town the boys had planned. Or if he should rephrase that, he wanted to look his best for Harry.

He currently had about thirty minutes left before meeting in the dorm lobby, but he only had his left sock on. He was really contemplating running away and texting Liam that he fell ill. Kind of funny how he made all these plans that he would be so open and trusting of Harry if he ever met his famous crush, but here he was closed off and shut down. It was hard for him because he felt like Harry could possibly hate him for being gay and in turn hate the music he wrote. It was hard when you didn’t know if the guy you liked was even gay. He went through about ten doubts a day and that was all that he voiced to Louis and Liam. 

He was beyond grateful for them, constantly alleviating his doubts. Making him feel wanted again, like he mattered. Maybe if he followed what Louis asked of him he would finally get better. Get over his self-loathing, and if befriending Harry was the first step, then he would take it. Even if it probably was a giant leap. 

It seemed like Harry hated him. Sure it had only been a week, but the dopey grin and deep dimples from Monday had been replaced with venomous eyes and deep frowns. He didn’t know what he did to make Harry look at him that way. All he did was talk to Louis every once in a while, and it wasn’t his fault. The boy was trying to push him into telling Harry about his crush. Which could ruin everything Niall stood for. Ok probably not, but still, he couldn’t just go ahead and pop out that he liked Harry at random. 

“Ni you can’t lay there forever.” Liam’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. He stood at the door, fully dressed and grinning at the blonde boy. Niall laid there for a second wondering why he kept grinning until he remembered he literally only had his left sock on. Everything else sat in piles around his room. He realized too late that his hair was now frizzed as well from letting it air dry after his shower.

“Shut up.” He groaned, sitting up and pulling some pants on before slouching in his bed again. His knees were tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around his knees. “I’ve decided I’m not going anyway. Tell ‘em I got sick.”

“Come on Niall. We both know the only reason you don’t want to go is Harry.” Liam rolled his eyes, but he was definitely not annoyed, if the small smile had anything to say about it.

“But this is stupid. He doesn’t even like me. I’m 8000% sure he is straighter than a rod.” Niall groaned. He just couldn’t get them to see his side of things. They didn’t have to worry about rejection. 

He did.

They didn’t have to worry about their idol shutting them down.

He did.

“Every rod has its dents lad. Now get up, put on a nice shirt and let’s introduce them to the Dublin scene.” Liam patted his shoulder, and then stopped in the middle of the room. Niall forgot about the shirt search in favor of wondering what was so important to his friend all of a sudden.

“Um…you ok Liam?” He tentatively laid his hand on the taller boy’s shoulder.

“I…” Something flashed in his eyes. “Niall I know it was you.”

Now Niall was very confused. “Knew what was me?”

“Harry wrote some lyrics down the other day. He found them on a desk.” Niall nodded, playing along. This hadn’t been the first time he got Liam to look the other way. “He really wanted to find out who it was. You know? The person everyone always talks about, but I couldn’t help him. Except I could.”

“Ok so you know who writes them now? That’s cool, can we go?” Niall was trying to act fast, this was his biggest secret. He didn’t want anyone, not even his best friend to know about it.

“Come on! We both know NJH is you! I’ve known you since we were kids stuck in primary. I think I would know when my best friend’s initials are being stamped on every desk he’s ever sat in.”

“Let’s talk about something else…”Niall trailed off. He didn’t notice the hurt expression on Liam’s face. Liam felt betrayed, stabbed in the back because his best friend couldn’t trust him with his biggest secret. They knew everything about each other. He could probably place every freckle that adorned his body correctly, but he couldn’t know about him writing the best lyrics known to man. “Alright.” He slouched his shoulders in defeat.

“Ni you write the best songs ever! I can’t believe I’ve been so oblivious all this time!” Liam started shouting in excitement. He was bouncing on his feet and laughing. 

“I’m not that good…” Niall blushed, staring at his feet.

“Not that good? Harry is obsessed with finding you!” His eyes widened more if that was even possible. “God Harry is obsessed with finding you!!!”

“Um he probably just wants to laugh in my face and tell me how horrible my lyrics are.” Niall was awkward, no doubt about it. Praise was not part of his routine, it was hard for him to accept a compliment especially from someone as important as his best friend or idol.

“But you have to talk to him about it Niall. Sometimes you think one thing, and then you find out another.” His over excited friend reminded him. 

“No.” Niall snapped, losing all sense of embarrassment. 

The only emotion running through his body now was fear. Fear of rejection, fear of loss, fear of loneliness. He didn’t want Harry to turn his back on him just like everyone else did. He already saw the singer glare at him more than once. If he laughed in his face and told him his lyrics were shit, he didn’t know what he would do. He used to look up to Harry, hell he still did. The eighteen year old was and always would be his role model. So killing him slowly with this endless torture was getting to him. He had resorted to just ignoring the singer all together. The reason being that he could maybe hold off on ruining his life for a little while longer.

“Fine, not tonight but it’ll happen.” Liam dropped it. He sat on Niall’s bed in silence, waiting for him to throw on a clean grey sweater and some dark wash jeans before meeting the other three in the lobby. They let the security guards know they would probably be out late and ran to the bus stop so they weren’t late. 

***  
Niall found himself somehow awkwardly third wheeling Liam and Zayn. Louis ended up not coming because he was having a “meeting” with his managers, which from Harry consisted of a lot of yelling and trying to get Louis back on the scene. Apparently they hadn’t taken well to him going on hiatus with his friends. So Niall was all alone; in a group full of people, without an established relationship. Of course there was always Harry, who silently walked behind the other three, hands in his pockets and head down. He hadn’t spoken much since filling everyone in on why Louis wasn’t coming. He even sat by himself on the bus, which was kind of weird to Niall, but he guessed it would happen considering the boy glared at him all the time. Though it hadn’t happened yet and Niall was more than alright with that. 

“You wanna grab something to eat before we find somewhere to go?” Zayn suggested to the group. They collectively nodded, walking down the busy Irish city streets. 

“Hey I know a great place to go.” Niall suggested. “It’s really eclectic and when I think of Dublin I think of this place.” They followed blindly behind him as he led the way to his favorite place in the whole world. He hadn’t been there since Sunday, but it was alright Molly would understand. 

Soon they were stopped in front of the small brick building with green neon letters advertising ‘Help Wanted’. Niall smiled bright at the Celtic Tiger. It was his second home from home. He thought that the boys would love it there just as much as he did.

“We’ve been here before.” Harry spoke slowly. Niall whirled around to look at him surprised.

“Wait really?” He asked. He wondered when considering they never left campus all week and from what he had gathered from Louis they got here on Sunday.

“We uh…” A faint blush painted Harry’s cheeks as he tried to look at anything but Niall. The other two had already walked in, complaining of the cold considering they were only in short sleeves and the autumn nights were already getting cooler. “We may have seen you here, on Sunday.”

“Nu uh!” Niall shook his head in surprise. “No way! Before you came to our school we were sitting in the same room. Oh my God. I can’t. No.” He wasn’t forming coherent thoughts anymore. While he was having a slight fangirl attack Harry was watching with amusement in his eyes.

“Yeah, I thought you seemed cool.” He told the severely anxious boy.

“Wait. I’m sorry I’m being such a loser right.” Niall calmed down, trying to act natural. Though all he wanted to do was scream his love for Harry at the top of his lungs anywhere they would let him. 

“Nah it’s fine.” Harry smiled at him. “It was cute.” He said it as an afterthought and maybe it was said pretty quietly but Niall heard it and it sure did brighten his mood as he walked through the door to the Celtic Tiger. Molly was already there at the host stand, cleaning up papers and other things that needed taken care of. She smiled as soon as she laid eyes on her favorite blonde boy and ran over to him to give him a hug.

“Niall!” She shouted in joy, wrapping her petite frame around his body.

“Molly!” He shouted back much like the way she had. They stood there embraced for a long while until someone coughed. They pulled away laughing. 

“Who’s this?” She winked suggestively at Niall and hooked her thumb at Harry.

“Um this is Harry Styles. Remember when I used to talk about him a lot?” Niall smiled.

“Darling, I was born into a strict religious family not under a rock.” She gave him two thumbs up and sent the boys on their way.

“Hey how come we didn’t get our regular table?” Niall pouted once he sat down with Ziam in the farthest booth in the back.

“Zayn decided he’s too famous to sit in the non-VIP section.” Liam laughed. The rest of the time was spent in good natured fun. They decided that since there were all eighteen or over they would just go check out the local pub scene. To say the two newcomers liked it would be an understatement. To say that Harry got up to do semi drunken karaoke, well that was the complete truth. He was in the middle of belting out the chorus to ‘Don’t Stop Believin’ when he took a hold of Niall by the hand and pulled him up on stage with him. 

Niall didn’t know how it happened. Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing. Maybe dancing like crazy while drinking pints and singing iconic Journey songs really got them in the mood, but they were really happy. So happy in fact that Harry started leaning into Niall. His first thought was ‘oh he’s super drunk and probably gonna fall asleep on my shoulder.’ But when Harry missed the shoulder completely and pressed his lips to Niall’s, he knew he shouldn’t have let Liam talk him into going with them. 

Harry’s lips were warm against his, the slight taste of alcohol lingered. They were chapped from the cold but Niall could hardly tell due to feeling so numb. Harry started nudging his bottom lip open with his teeth, whining at the back of his throat when Niall wouldn’t give him what he wanted. He couldn’t. Niall stood frozen in place, eyes wide, and utter turmoil in his mind. His chest beat erratically, like a child banging on the drums faster light itself. It was scary because he wanted to continue, but he didn’t know what to think anymore. He couldn’t even close his eyes and enjoy himself like he had always dreamt of. Finally Harry pulled back, resting his forehead against the panicked boy’s. 

“I-I think I really like you Niall.” Were words he _thinks_ were spoken.

‘Oh fuck.’ Is what he thought.

“I’ve got to go.” Is what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? *insert sly smirk* please don't kill me yeah?
> 
> Comment Kudos Subscribe love you all!
> 
> Also if you haven't you should take a look at Arcadia it is a Muke fanfic about the boys as hockey stars and it pulled at my heartstrings one too many times.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If you liked it please don't hesitate to leave kudos or comment! I could really use some constructive criticism. Thanks again! 
> 
> PS This story is also on wattpad on my account enchantingafi


End file.
